Always
by The Sand Demon's Fire Demon
Summary: This is the story of the tangled lives of the next generation, full of love, lies and deceit, is there a bigger threat than anyone could've thought in the near future, or is it just Layla's imagination? Sequel to 'Are You Going To Catch Me'
1. Chapter 1

"Warren! Will you get Ronan up!" I heard my mom snap at my father as I got dressed for school, "the bus will be here in half an hour!"

"Do you have to yell Amaya! I'm going for christ sake!" dad shot back irritably, I sighed as I pulled open my bedroom door, then yelped as I bumped into my father, "Serenity! Will you watch where your going!" he groaned, running a hand through his shoulder length black hair, "and get downstairs, your mom's about to lose it."

"I'm going," I muttered as he just went straight into my younger brother's room without waiting for a response, it was the last day of school before the christmas holidays and that was always bad because my one of my darling younger brothers always refused to get up on this day, "morning mom," I smiled at my mother as I sat at the kitchen table and took my youngest brother, Taylor who was two, from her as she made breakfast.

"Hey, Ronan up yet?" mom asked, "he is always such a pain on the day before the holidays, you did your homework, right sweetie?"

I simply nodded and pulled my black hair from Taylor's clutches, he loved pulling on hair, mom says I used to play with people's fingers, mainly dad's and poke them like I could ignite them.

Yelling and yelps suddenly sounded from upstairs and Taylor laughed while mom and I sighed and shook our heads, Ronan's twin brother, Garret, came into the kitchen and sat beside me, looking half asleep as he kissed my cheek and said:

"Hey mom."

"Garret, I'm over here hun," mom laughed, ruffling his wavy, dark brown hair as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of us.

"RONAN!! GET UP!! NO!! YOUR MOTHER WILL KILL ME!!! YOU CAN'T STAY AT HOME SO GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY ASS!!!" we heard dad shouting angrily, my family was so loving and sweet.

We all just decided to ignore it, it was normal by now, the back door opened and I looked up with a small smile as I saw our cousin, Jocelyn, come in, she was two years younger than me but we were still really close.

"Hey, Serenity, Garret, Auntie Amaya, hey Taylor baby," Jocelyn cooed, taking the toddler from me and cuddling him happily, she was truly in love with my littlest brother, he was adorable, he was the only one of my siblings and I that looked exactly like mom, I was a mixture of mom and dad while Garret and Ronan, the twins, looked exactly like dad.

"He'll be down in a few minutes," dad smirked as he came in the kitchen, I rolled my eyes and then grimaced childishly as he kissed mom, they both rolled their eyes simultaneously at the cries of disgust that echoed round the room.

"OW!!! NO!!! CHARLIE!! GIMME THE SOCK!! NO!! THAT'S MY FOOT!! BAD DOG!!!!" Rona's happy voice screamed at my puppy, how dare he yell at a two month old husky.

Charlie, the puppy, ran into the kitchen and sat under my chair, a clean, surprisingly, black sock hanging from his mouth, covered in slobber, I giggled and patted his head gently as Ronan burst into the kitchen and pointed to the dog.

"Serenity, get me my sock right now," ordered Ronan, his hands curling into fists, his eyes narrowing, I shook my head and he growled in annoyance, "mom, dad, tell her to get her mangy mutt to give my sock back."

"Charlie is not a mangy mutt, he's a Siberian Husky," I snapped, "and he wants the sock as his new chew toy, don't you boy?"

A muffled bark of agreement, that dog was so smart.

"Serenity, give your brother his slobber drenched sock," mom sighed as dad wound his arms round her waist and held her close to him, she smiled slightly and rested her head on his shoulder, it was so sweet, seventeen or so years later and they still loved each other more than anything, except me of course.

I grinned evilly as I tugged the slobber drenched sock from Charlie's unrelenting jaws, a loud ripping sound rang through the kitchen and I instantly put on an innocent expression as I threw the now torn and slobber drenched sock at Ronan who glared at me.

"I have to go catch the bus," I sang, hugging Charlie, mom, dad and Taylor before grabbing my bag and skipping out the house, washing my slobber covered hand with a jet of cool water I created.

The winter circled me as I headed to my bus stop, giggling as I heard shouts coming from my house, we lived such a peaceful life, with our last name being Peace, you would think that was the case, names can be so deceiving.

My family was rather complicated, I had no grandparents, my mom's parents died when she fifteen and dad's mom died when he was seventeen while his dad was Barron Battle and in prison, he was put there by Steve and Josie Stronghold who just so happened to be my Great Aunt and Uncle, who my father used to hate until he helped the save Sky High in his Sophomore year with my Uncle Will, who was really my second cousin, my Aunt Layla, who wasn't actually any blood relation at all, Aunt Magenta, Uncle Zach and Uncle Ethan, same thing as Layla.

Will married a woman called Grace and they had Jocelyn, the oldest, Kayla, the second oldest, and Verity, Jocelyn was fifteen and had her mother's ability of hypnotising people with her voice, Kayla had Super Strength and was ten while Verity's powers hadn't developed yet but since she was only one and half, there was no rush.

Layla married my Uncle Pietro, my mom's sister, and they have no children, much to mom's disappointment since she wants to be a proper Aunt but, she says she understands if they don't want to.

Magenta and Zach got married and have one son, Zeke (A/N: I know, I'm borrowing him from Minutemen) who create black glowing balls that were radioactive, he was the same age as my twin brothers and generally helped in their evil, diabolical plans to destroy my life.

Ethan was married a citizen named Laurie and they have two daughters, Petunia and Violet, Petunia's nine while Violet's five, Petunia can melt things by touching them while Violet's powers haven't developed yet.

"Peace," my arch enemy sneered as I stopped beside her at the bus stop, twirling a strand of red hair round her finger, "ready to be destroyed in Save the Citizen today?"

"You know it'll never happen, Zeke and I are the champs," I spat, "always will be, especially since we put you out of action about-what was the last count again Lynette?"

"You are going down, trust me Peace, no matter how good you and that Lumen kid happen to be, and we all know you're shagging him," Lynette hissed, hastily climbing on the bus as it pulled up beside us and my face contorted into a snarl of fury.

A growl escaped my throat as I got on the bus, nodding to Ron Wilson the bus driver before sitting next to my best friend, Juniper, she was a Hero like me and had the power to bend light around objects and people like a force field, she was distantly related to Sue and Reed Richards of the deceased Fantastic Four.

"Bitch Face, is going to die in S.T.C today, she said that I was sleeping my little brother's best friend who is like my little brother," I whispered darkly at Juniper's questioning look, she nodded with a look of sympathy as she patted my arm consolingly.

The bus soon landed at Sky High and I got off the bus, I spotted Zeke sitting on the wall in his leather jacket with a cigarette in his mouth and sighed before heading over to him with Juniper, he looked up as I stopped beside him and took the cigarette from his mouth, grinding to nothing beneath the heel of my boot.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's got you so pissy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as I glowered at the red haired bitch climbing the school steps.

"Little Miss Lynette Johnson says that we're sleeping together, and apparently the whole school knows," I snapped, snapping my eyes onto his dark ones, "and we're going to destroy, I love that word, her in Save the Citizen today."

"I wouldn't sleep with you, you're like my sister," Zeke grimaced, running a hand through his dark hair, "I'm in, we'll face her and whoever else pisses us off today, deal?"

"Deal," I nodded, "and tell my little twerps that they're playing us too, okay?"

"And why are we playing Ronan and Garret?" Zeke asked with a chuckle.

"I have a feeling Ronan will need to vent off some frustration, Charlie kind of annihilated one of his socks this morning," I laughed lightly, "anyway, I gotta go, have to see Mr Limeburg before lessons start, about homework."

Zeke nodded and Juniper and I headed into school, me making sure to send Lynette a glare which she returned wholeheartedly, I grinned as I went into the History room and saw my teacher sitting at the desk, Juniper sighed and shook her head, knowing I was about to try and get out of not doing my homework.

"Mr Limeburg," I sang happily, standing in front of his desk, "how are you today sir? It's such a pretty day, don't you think? You looking forward to Save the Citizen sir? I know I am."

"Miss Peace, have the homework at the beginning of next term, or face my displeasure," he groaned, "now get going, the bell will be going very soon, shoo, the both of you."

"Thank you sir!" I grinned, skipping out the room and dragging Juniper along with me, "I am awesome, I am awesome, there's no denying it," I sang under my breath, heading for my worst class, Mad Science, my mother may have created the Legacy of Boomer Torture, but I created the Legacy of Medulla Torture, something I was very proud of.

"Serenity, how do you do it?" Juniper asked, frowning slightly, "get away with everything?"

"I don't know, maybe it's to do with the fact I was born here," I replied absently, a thoughtful covering my face as I tapped my chin with my finger, "my mom went into labour in the gym and then had to have a C Section in the nurse's office, it was apparently very interesting, though mom says it was all a bit of a blur with her."

"That is so gross," Juniper declared and I nudged her with my elbow, shooting her a quick glare.

"How dare you insult my birth place," I gasped dramatically, placing a hand over my heart, "I am truly hurt Juniper Diane Charleston!"

"Oh shut up!" she snapped as we sat down at our seats in Mad Science, "sorry," she sighed, "for snapping at you, it's just-what I am about to tell you is best friend confidential-I, um, I kind of like someone."

"Who?" I demanded in a whisper, "I'll get you a date with them."

"You won't, you'll think it's really weird," Juniper whimpered, burying her face in her hands, "I kind of like Zeke," she whispered almost inaudibly and my jaw dropped.

"Like Zeke Lumen, who's my partner in Save the Citizen?" I gulped, nod, "but you can't, he's like my brother, Juni, are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded and I felt a strange burning feeling in the pool of my stomach before I forced on a small smile.

"I'll try and hook you up, yeah?" I said softly, "I'll find out if he likes you too, should be easy, I've known forever."

"Thanks, Serenity, you're the best friend a girl could ask for," Juniper smiled gratefully, hugging me quickly.

* * *

A sigh escaped my lips as I pulled the disgusting protective armour for Save the Citizen, Zeke beside me and he shot me a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later," I said in answer to the unasked question, smiling slightly at him, "it's a long story but, enough of my confusing, teenaged, angst filled life, you ready to kick some butt?"

"Always," he smirked, that calculating look in his eyes as he kept his eyes on me for a few more seconds before we headed into the battle arena, me tying my black hair into a high ponytail to keep out the way.

"Peace, Lumen, opponents?!" Boomer, well, boomed down at us, his pen poised over his clipboard.

"Johnson and…..who do you think Zeke?" I smirked, folding my arms over my chest and looking at the tall boy beside me.

"Oh, I think we'll take Charleston," he grinned and my eyes widened slightly.

"My best friend?" I hissed, slapping him over the back of the head, "we cannot fight my best friend, Zeke!"

"Too late Peace, Johnson, Charleston, get down here!" Boomer smirked, he always did like conflict, the bastard.

"You are so dead when this is over," I shot at Zeke who was rubbing the back of his head and glaring at me, "why did you pick Juniper?"

"I've always wanted to fight her," he shrugged,

"Do you-do you like her?" I asked, feeling almost…disappointed, what the hell was wrong with me?! I was just feeling protective since he was like my brother, that's all, yep, that's all.

"Huh? No!" Zeke answered hastily, avoiding my eye as Juniper and Lynette arrived in the arena, the latter smirking at me while I just sent her a half hearted glare.

My mind focussed on the fact that my best friend and the guy I've known forever could date and then I'd be the third wheel, it would be okay for Ronan and Garret, they have each other, but ever since my first day at Sky High it's always been Juniper and me, best friends forever, and if she and Zeke get together then break up, it'll make things awkward since all my family and friends seem to congregate at my house and whenever Zeke and Juniper saw each other we'd all have to pussyfoot around them and I wouldn't be able to do that forever, I'd eventually snap and yell at them to grow up which would make them both hate me forever, then Ronan and Garret would hate me too and I'd lose my brothers, damn, being a teenager sure was confusing.

"SERENITY!" Zeke yelled at me and I was suddenly flung into a wall by a telekinetic blast, I winced upon impact and slowly stood as I hit the floor, rubbing my back slightly.

"You could've warned me sooner!" I snapped at Zeke, throwing a fireball at Lynette which she blocked, that was it, all my anger was going to be taken out on her, lightning and fire crackled in my palms and I threw everything at the smirking red head before me, she crashed into the wall behind her as I used the wind to bring me the citizen dummy, "match is over," I growled, chucking the dummy to the ground and leaving the arena, not wanting to put up with it anymore.

* * *

I was sat on the low wall outside Sky High, waiting for the bus to take me home, my head buried in my hands, my long hair falling around me as confusing thoughts rushed through my mind, I needed to talk to someone who knew everything about these stupid confusing feelings I suddenly had for Zeke, like my mom, my mom was best friends with my dad then they fell in love and dada had me, their little angel!

"Serenity, what the hell is wrong with you?" an angry voice demanded and someone grabbed my shoulders, "you said you would talk to Zeke for me!"

"I will! Just back off!" I yelled, standing and pushing Juniper away from me, "I don't know why the hell I should though! You're being really selfish Juniper! What about the rest of us?! If you guys get together then break up then we'll all have to pussyfoot around you guys because it'll be really awkward, ever think of that?!"

"Oh, so you're just trying to protect your family huh?!" Juniper shouted, "then why am I getting the feeling that you're just jealous!"

"Jealous of you?!" I laughed scornfully, "I'm way stronger than you and you know it!"

"Yeah! Because your grandfather's a good for nothing asshole!" she spat and I instantly slapped her clear across the face, ignoring the crowd that had formed around us.

"Never, ever, talk about Barron Battle because he is nothing to my family, you got that?" I hissed, grabbing and my bag and storming to the edge of the school, I jumped over the edge and used the wind to get me safely to the ground, landing lightly on the concrete, still seething with rage.

My phone suddenly rang and I pulled it out my bag, the words flashed on the screen, 'Ronan calling', I sighed and answered the call.

"What?" I muttered.

"_Serenity, what's up? Why did you yell at Juniper like that? You guys have been friends since your freshman year,"_ Ronan's voice fired off rapidly and I could hear the buzz of voices in the background.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when I understand it myself bro," I sighed tiredly, running an agitated hand through my hair, "I'll see you at home, okay?"

_"Got ya sis, be careful,_" Ronan replied and we ended the call as I headed for home, it was only a short walk and I was soon walking though the back door, I heard mom and dad talking in the study and went to the door, pausing as I heard them raise their voices.

"You can't work on christmas day Warren! What about the kids?!" mom was saying to my dad, obviously beginning to lose patience, "just tell your boss to stick it! You have a family for god sake!"

"Yes Amaya, I am aware I have a family, but if I tell my boss to 'stick it' I will lose my job and we won't have anywhere to live because you don't work!" dad's angry voice retorted.

"We both agreed I'd stay home and take care of the kids! You know what, fine! Work on christmas! See if I give a damn!" mom yelled and the door was wrenched open, she froze as she saw me, "oh, hey Serenity, how was school honey?"

"Why were you shouting at dad?" I asked slowly as dad stood beside mom, "mom, dad, what's going on?"

"It's nothing," mom said, putting on a smile, "how was school, why are you back so early is the better question?"

"Stop pretending you guys weren't arguing, what's going on?!" I demanded, my already sparked temper beginning to flare slightly, my hands curling into tight fists.

"Serenity, it's nothing, honestly," dad sighed, sounding tired as he ran hand through his hair, he looked so much older than he usually did and I'd never heard him and mom arguing properly before, it was generally stupid stuff like who could to choose what went on the T.V.

"Okay," I nodded slowly, "I need to talk to mom, about girl stuff," I had to say that to throw my father off the scent.

"You are not dating anyone," he snapped instantly, looking protective.

"I didn't say I wanted to and I'm seventeen dad, you and mom started dating at seventeen, and you got together in a school closet," I shot back with a grin.

"We were more responsible than you," mom laughed, shooing me into the kitchen as dad went into his study, she glanced back at him with an almost sad look in her eyes, "what is it? And you can date, I'll talk to your father."

"It's about, well, um, you know how you and dad were best friends before you kissed him in a school closet?" I said hurriedly in a big rush and mom nodded slowly, "right, well, I think I like one of my guys who's a friend and I'm not sure if I do because I only started thinking I liked him when Juniper said she wanted to go out with him, I felt almost jealous and I don't want them to date because it'd be weird if Zeke and Juniper start dating, I mean, they don't even look good together, she's blonde and he's dark, I mean, Zeke and I would look way better together and we've known each other forever so therefore we're more compatible, you know?"

"Um, so you like Zeke?" mom asked slowly.

"YES! Okay! I finally admit it!" I basically yelled, "then Juniper was being a bitch to me after school because I didn't talk to Zeke for her and he I think he likes her, then she brought up Barron Battle so I slapped her and then I just jumped over the edge of the school and came home."

"I am so glad I am no longer in high school," mom muttered, "look, I can't tell you what to do, but remember friends are forever and boys aren't always, I was scared to tell your dad how I really felt because I was worried about ruining our friendship, you and Juniper have been friends since your freshman year, do you want to throw all that away over a boy? Just tell her you have feelings for Zeke and if she's a true friend then she'll understand and you'll have to come up with a compromise, I don't know what, maybe you have him during the week and she gets him on the weekends but, you should stick by your friends honey, is that any help?"

"So, I should tell her how I feel about Zeke and see what happens?" I frowned, nod, "are you out of your mind?! She'll get mad and yell at me! Then we'll never be able to be friends ever again! Why couldn't you have the same sort of experience as me mother?!"

"I think you better change your tone before I ground you until you turn twenty one," mom said sternly, one eyebrow raised, "you don't want to take my advice, fine, but you have to think of a solution Serenity."

I nodded and left the kitchen, heading for dad's study, I was going to find out what was going on if it killed me, why was he working on christmas? He never had before, he always made sure he was home for christmas so we were together as a family.

"Hey daddy," I smiled sweetly as I skipped over to him where he was sitting at his desk, "what you doing?"

"Work," he said simply, "what do you want?"

"Why are you working on christmas?" I asked, cutting straight to the chase, "you never have before, why now?"

"Out," he ordered.

"Dad-"

"Because my boss will fire me if I don't, then there won't be a christmas," he growled, "or a home or anything, is that okay for you?"

"Get another job," I suggested, "you can't just work on christmas dad, what about Taylor? He's only two, and Ronan and Garret, you know what they're like."

"Serenity, get out," dad sighed.

Then I decided to take the plunge, "are you cheating on mom?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!!!" dad shouted lividly, his hands instantly beginning to crackle with flame, "I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOUR MOTHER!!! YOU ARE GROUNDED SERENITY ELENA PEACE!!"

"But-"

"OUT!"

I took one look at his face and bolted, bumping into mom as I left, she sighed and shook her head at me before going in to calm down my furious father, I heard her talking to him softly as the front door opened and my brothers walked in with Zeke.

"What's going on?" Ronan frowned.

"Nothing," I lied, skipping up the stairs, "watch Taylor! He's in the playpen!"

"Serenity!" they whined and I just laughed, pushing down the tingly feeling I got when I saw Zeke Jason Lumen, got, being a teenager wasn't fun.

* * *

**The first chapter of the sequel to 'Are You Going To Catch Me?' which is the sequel to 'Falling'**

**Hope you liked, please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A loud, frustrated scream tore from my throat as I stared up at the raining sky, the icy drops of water biting at my skin as I sat on the roof, everything downstairs seemed to freeze and I scowled with a roll of my blue eyes, hugging my knees to my chest as I looked up at the night sky, wisps of my wet hair clinging to face while my drenched clothes clung to me like a second skin.

My fingers clutched my legs tightly and I sighed as the rain numbed my skin so I wouldn't feel its biting pain anymore, a hand touched my shoulder gently and I swung my head round with an accusatory glare, softening my harsh look slightly as I saw Jocelyn standing there with Taylor in her arms.

"You coming downstairs? It is Taylor's birthday you know," she grinned, "just get changed first then you can apologise to Aunt Layla for giving her a heart attack with that banshee scream of yours, then finally you can explain to me why you just so happen to be avoiding our very Zeke Lumen."

"I am not avoiding him," I snapped, climbing back through the window and pulling some dry clothes from closet, "and I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Yeah, you better be there in a few minutes, Uncle Warren thinks you've been murdered, Aunt Amaya only just stopped him from coming up here," Jocelyn laughed, leaving the room.

"Bye Serenity!" Taylor called to me as the door was shut and I smiled slightly as I changed my clothes and tied my hair in a ponytail before heading downstairs to my three year old brother's birthday party.

Everyone looked at me as I went into the sitting room and I smiled innocently as Jocelyn stood next to me and Taylor tugged on my hand to be picked up, which I did with a small smile, my youngest brother was so cute, he wasn't evil like Ronan and Garret.

"Serenity you my best sister," Taylor babbled happily and all the women in the room went 'awww'.

"I'm your only sister hun," I laughed, kissing the top of his head softly as he frowned in confusion.

"What bout Ronan and Garret?" he asked and everyone burst out laughing while the said boys looked furious.

"They, despite acting like two sissy girls, are boys which makes them your brothers," I smiled, "and unfortunately mine too, though I try hard to ignore the truth."

"Serenity!" mom scolded, trying not to look amused while Ronan and Garret scowled and began whispering to each other, pulling Zeke into their plans, Zeke caught my eye and shot me a small smile before talking to the twins.

"So, Ronan and Garret are my brothers, not my sisters?" Taylor asked with a frown as I sat on the couch with him in my lap and Jocelyn beside me.

"Yep, though I'm hoping we'll get another sister soon," I replied, "then I won't be the only girl anymore, and you'll have someone nearer your age to play with in our crazy family."

"We are not having anymore kids," dad's voice groaned from behind me and Taylor was taken from me, I looked up and saw Taylor in my dad's arms, "it was bad enough having you four, I'm too old to take care of another baby."

"You're not old Warren," mom laughed, standing beside him and kissing his cheek softly, "because if you are, I am and I refuse to be old just yet, besides, we're only thirty five, that's not old."

"We're still not having anymore kids," dad growled, "no matter how fun it is making them."

"DAD!" I exclaimed in disgust as Jocelyn cried:

"UNCLE WARREN!!!"

Everyone turned to us as we grimaced in disgust and mom laughed softly, Jocelyn clung to me and buried her head in my shoulder.

"I have images," she whimpered and I shuddered as I patted her back consolingly, shooting my smirking father a disgusted look while my mother laughed even harder.

Everyone was still looking at us in confusion, then I was hit in the face with a handful of cake, I scowled as frosting covered my expression, I washed the frosting away using my water power and threw a lightning bolt at Ronan who blocked it with his own, I turned to Garret who was gulping, they both knew pissing me off was a bad idea.

"You are so dead," I hissed, fire and lightning crackling round my hands but, someone grabbed my waist and pinned my arms to my sides, I turned my head to see Zeke holding me back from annihilating my little brothers, "let me go!" I ordered, struggling against his hold as I successfully pushed the blush down from staining my cheeks.

The adults were laughing at the scene and weren't helping me in the slightest, Zeke shook his head with a small smile and I instantly knew something was up, what was he planning?

"Trust me," he whispered softly in my ear and I ignored the shiver that ran down my spine, shooting him a quick glare before turning back to my annoying brothers as the adults left the room with the younger children, leaving only Jocelyn watching the fight.

"Oh, don't break anything," mom smiled before leaving the room with dad's arm wound securely round her waist, I scowled at her back and then faced my brothers as Zeke's hold on me tightened fractionally while my brothers powered up, Ronan had water swirling round his hands while Garret had lightning, they mainly used those two elements because that was their most powerful one, while mine was fire because I took after dad.

"We are not sissies," Ronan growled, "and we will prove it."

"By attacking someone who can't fight back," I scoffed, "though you do you know your powers won't hurt me since we have the same goddamned powers geniuses, though your lightning and water powers are slightly more powerful than mine, though I have better fire powers."

They both grinned good naturedly and a lightning bolt flew at me, Zeke suddenly let me go and it was met with a black energy ball, causing it to explode, my eyes widened slightly as I turned my head to face him and he sent me a quick wink before looking at my grinning brothers, his fingerless glove cloaked hands surrounded in a black glow.

"And today we have Serenity Elena Peace and Zeke Jason Lumen fighting Ronan Gareth Peace and Garret Robert Peace, Serenity, Ronan and Garret are of course siblings while Zeke is a close family friend, they know each others moves inside out, who will win today's match of 'Fighting in the Sitting Room'?" Jocelyn said, a hand curled in front of her mouth like a microphone and we all looked at her with raised eyebrows, "I'm the commentator."

"O-kaaaaaaaay," I said slowly, rolling my eyes before facing my brothers with fire circling my hands, "and in answer to your question it will of course be Zeke and me."

"You hear that folks, Serenity is confident about her and Zeke winning today's fight, what do you have to says to that, Ronan and Garret?" Jocelyn asked, holding her curled out to Ronan who looked ready to laugh.

"Oh, I think they're going down!" he declared and Garret cheered in agreement, while I held back uncontrollable laughter.

"Both teams are confident that they're going to win, well there's only one to find out what will happen folks, on the count of three, the match will begin, one, two," Jocelyn paused for dramatic effect, "three! And BATTLE!!!"

Ronan shot a waterball at me which I froze easily and I swiftly sent him a volley of fireballs while Zeke and Garret were fighting with grins, I hastily ducked as an unexpected lightning bolt flew at me and Zeke hastily got rid of it with a well placed energy ball before it hit the wall because my mom would kill us if we ruined the paintwork, he quickly tackled me to the ground as another lightning was shot at me and we landed behind the couch as I giggled uncontrollably, he simply grinned down at me.

"And today's winners are Ronan and Garret!" Jocelyn announced and Zeke held me down as I went to protest, I frowned at him in confusion and he shook his head.

'Is there a trap?' I mouthed and he nodded, I rolled my eyes at my brothers idiocy, honestly, tell Zeke all their plans then put him on my team, maybe he wasn't supposed to tell me, which means if he did tell me, he might like me at least a little bit.

"Serenity?" a hurt voice said and I turned my head to see Juniper standing over Zeke and I with a hurt expression on her face, "I'll call you later."

"Juni, wait!" I called, pushing Zeke off me and going after her as she left the house, "Juniper wait will you! I'm wearing high heels in the rain! I can't exactly run very fast!"

"I can't believe you!" she yelled at me, turning to face me so suddenly I nearly fell over in shock, "you know I like him and you do whatever the hell you were doing with him!"

"We were fighting Ronan and Garret! He pushed me down when a lightning bolt nearly knocked my head off!" I protested, "I wouldn't do that to you Juni, you're my best friend, even though you brought up Barron fucking Battle, so I won't apologise for slapping you."

"You should!" she shouted, standing directly in front of me, glaring at me through her dark green eyes, "you know what! I'm beginning to think those rumours about you and him are true! Well you can have him! I wouldn't want him if you've been all over him!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" I snapped, my fists clenching as the already violent wind grew worse as my anger began to go out of control.

"That you're a whore and who knows what I could cat-" she was cut off as I punched her straight in the face, then she leapt at me and began scratching at my face with her carefully manicured nails, I kneed her in the stomach but she refused to let me go and we weren't bothering to use our powers, she was trying to kick the shit out of me while I was trying to get her the hell off me.

"GET OFF!!" I screamed, holding her sharp nails away from my face and she was suddenly yanked off me, I was gently pulled up and I looked round to see Garret holding my forearm gently but firmly then I looked at Juniper who was being held back by my livid looking father, "daddy, let her go," I said quietly, feeling blood trickle from the scratches on my cheek, "she's not worth it."

"Oh and you are?!" Juniper spat, not bothering to struggle since she knew she would never win, "you're pathetic and I hate you!"

"You were the one that started this!" I shouted, starting for her but Garret pulled me back harshly, "OVER A GUY!! YOU'RE THE PATHETIC ONE!!!"

If I couldn't hit her, I'd yell at her as loud as I could without my father telling me to shut the hell up.

"THEN YOU DECIDE TO BRING UP BARRON FUCKING BATTLE AND THEN I SLAP YOU AND YOU EXPECT ME TO APOLOGISE DESPITE THE FACT YOU TOTALLY DESERVED IT!!" I continued, not missing my father's almost unnoticeable flinch at the mention of my grandfather.

"That's enough!" a stern voice snapped and my mom stood between us, "Garret, take Serenity back inside, Warren let Juniper go and I think you'd best go home Miss Charleston, I'll be calling your parents, trust me, and then you'll both apologise to each other, do I make myself very clear?!"

"Yes," I nodded stiffly, following Garret inside while Juniper stormed off down the street and my parents followed me inside, both looking furious with me while everyone else looked incredibly confused, except Zeke who was just frowning like he was thinking about something very deeply.

"Oh, you're bleeding," Layla cried as I stepped into the sitting room and she gently touched the scratches on my cheek, "we'll get those cleaned up, but I want to know what in the name of Mother Nature that was about."

"So does everyone," Magenta put in, standing next to the redhead while my mother stood on Layla's other side, her foot tapping slowly, always a danger sign.

"She was bring a complete and utter cow," I hissed, I couldn't swear considering all the little ones were in the room too, "she's lucky I didn't kill her, okay?"

"No, not okay," mom snapped, "go and get changed into some dry clothes and then we're going to have a very long talk, and when I say we, I mean you, me and all the women in this house, including Jocelyn, you got that?"

"Yes mom," I muttered, going up the stairs without looking back, my fists clenched.

Juniper was going down the second I got back to Sky High after the holidays, no one there would dare stop an Elemental on a warpath, except my brothers, Zeke and Jocelyn, but what they don't know can't hurt them, they're not in my class except for P.E so I could easily obliterate Juniper when they weren't around.

I was soon sitting in the kitchen with my mom, Layla, Grace, Magenta and Jocelyn looking at me expectantly, I looked unwaveringly at the wooden table in front of me, I wasn't going to apologise for defending myself.

"Serenity, you better explain," mom growled and the taps rattled slightly which meant she was battling with her anger, "other wise you will have everything taken out of your room except your bed, and you won't be allowed to watch T.V until you go back to Sky High."

"It wasn't my fault!" I protested, "she called me a whore, I punched her, she attacked me, Garret and dad pulled us apart, end of story, okay?!"

"Why were you arguing in the first place?" Layla asked gently, her brown eyes understanding as they looked into my blue ones.

"She likes this guy and I like the same guy but she doesn't know I like his guy and then she saw us in a rather comprising position and accused me of sleeping with him!" I fired off rapidly without a breath.

"What kind of position were you found in with Zeke?" mom smirked and everyone choked while Magenta grinned.

"This is great, my son can marry someone I actually know and like," she laughed while I was currently bright red in embarrassment.

"I knew you liked him!" Jocelyn cried, "that was why were avoiding him!"

"I WAS NOT AVOIDING HIM!!!" I roared, standing and slamming out the kitchen, all the guys looked at me and I glared, "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE UNLESS YOU WANT A LIGHTNING BOLT SHOVED WHERE THE SUN DON'T FUCKING WELL SHINE!!" I shouted before going up to my room.

"She's such a happy person," I heard Ronan declare and I was at the bottom of the stairs in an instant, lightning crackling in my hand and he gulped as I slowly made my way toward him, "daddy!" he yelped, leaping into my father's lap who just looked at him.

"Serenity, no," mom sighed, coming out the kitchen, "what on earth is going on here? Why are you cowering in your father's lap Ronan?"

"Because he's a sissy," I spat, going up to my room and slamming the door shut loudly for good measure.

* * *

**(Garret POV)**

Thoughts went through my mind slowly as I took the theories to pieces, looking for any faults, before putting them back together and continuing on with my search for answers about why Serenity and Juniper had been fighting.

"_OVER A GUY!!" _Serenity's furious words echoed through my mind.

It all started when Juniper walked in and saw Zeke keeping Serenity pinned to the floor, she looked almost jealous, like she had feelings for Zeke but she didn't even know him, Serenity was acting different around Zeke too, nicer, and she wasn't so snappy with Ronan and me anymore either, plus she hung out with us a lot during the holidays so far, so could that be the reason they stopped talking in the first place? They both liked Zeke and Juniper asked Serenity to talk to him, but she didn't because she liked him too, then Juniper may have come over here to apologise, but saw Serenity and Zeke in that position and figured Serenity had betrayed her.

That seems plausible but, how can I be sure? And Serenity's never shown any interest toward Zeke before, they were simply friends, pretty good friends since they were partners in Save the Citizen and they had to know each other inside and out to be able to fight so well together.

"Zeke? Where are you going?" Jocelyn asked, bringing me out of my thoughts, my head snapped up and I saw Zeke heading for the stairs.

"Find out what's up with Serenity," he shrugged, going up the stairs and I quickly stood, if my sister liked him, there was no way she was going to be alone in her bedroom with him.

"Garret, don't," mom said softly, sending me a 'look', she obviously knew what was going on, as did Jocelyn by the look of it, she was chewing on her bottom lip so hard I was surprised she didn't draw blood, I sighed and sat down reluctantly, praying my sister behaved herself.

"Mommy, why Serenity so mad?" Taylor asked quietly, obviously not liking all the yelling that had gone on, "I don't like it when Serenity mad or sad."

"She's just going through a bit of a rough time right now, what with not talking to Juniper and all," mom replied quietly, picking him up and her cuddled into her lap while dad pushed Ronan away from him.

"Oh, but she'll be okay soon, right?" Taylor continued, looking up at mom with his big blue eyes, "because she promised she'd take me for ice cream while she didn't have school."

"Yeah, she'll better soon," mom nodded, resting her head on dad's shoulder and he pressed his lips to her forehead softly, for once, none of us teased them about it as we waited for any sounds that indicated Serenity had decided to kill Zeke.

"If she has your temper, which she does Amaya, she will never be better," dad smirked and mom slapped him lightly on the arm with a glare, "I'm kidding."

"You better be," mom laughed lightly and footsteps sounded on the stairs, I looked round and saw Zeke walking downstairs, alone, and with a rather shocked look on his face.

"Zeke, you okay dude?" Zach asked slowly.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Zeke nodded, shaking his head slightly and I heard the creak of floorboards upstairs.

"What she say?" I demanded, harsher than intended, I had the feeling there was something wrong with Serenity and I knew it had to do with Zeke.

"That's between me and her," he snapped, glaring at me and I narrowed my eyes slightly at him.

"She's my sister," I growled and everyone was watching slightly warily, "I deserve to know, so you better tell me other wise I'll roast you alive."

"Hey! That's Warren's line!" mom cut in, shoving me back into my seat as I stood, then did the same to Zeke, "and I don't know what the hell is going on but there is not going to be anymore fighting or arguing in the house today, it's Taylor's birthday for christ sake."

"Tell me what she said to you!" I ordered Zeke, ignoring my mother's hand on my shoulder, "I mean it Zeke, I will roast you alive if you've done something to hurt my sister!"

"I haven't done anything!" he snapped, "she told me something and I promised I wouldn't tell okay?!"

"What did you say?" mom whispered, turning to him and he instantly paled at the mother lion look on her face, if her baby was hurt he was so going down.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," he said quietly, "sorry Amaya."

That was when music sounded from upstairs and Serenity's soft voice floated down to us as she sang, no sadness or heartbreak in her voice:

"_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray _

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway." 

The guitar music strummed on its own for a moment before Serenity's gentle, soothing voice began singing again:

"_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

_Fly away, breakaway _

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk." 

Silence rang round us for a while and the music and singing stopped, Taylor was suddenly looking sleepy and was leaning against dad's chest tiredly, mom was smiling just like all the other females in the room, the adult guys were looking as though they were in awe, Ronan was looking thoughtful, something unusual for him but, it was Zeke's expression that got my attention.

He looked sad, like he'd made a decision he regretted.

"What's up with you?" I asked him, sitting next to him and slinging an arm round his shoulders, "you look positively melancholy."

"You really need to stop using long words like that, Ronan doesn't understand them," Zeke groaned, "you know how confused he gets, and for the record Garret, I am not melancholy."

"Then what's up?" Ronan grinned, sitting on Zeke's other side, "did Serenity hurt you? 'Cause considering you've known her for as long as anyone can remember, you should be used to it."

"Nah, she didn't hurt me, she just told me something that kind of shocked me, that's all," Zeke shrugged, "and no, Ronan, I won't tell you, I promised her I wouldn't, okay?"

"Was about a girl, who likes you?" I ventured slowly and airily, "because, dude, if it was, unless the girl is really ugly, you should embrace the love man, just embrace it."

"Amaya, are sure that kid's my son?" dad's voice asked weakly.

"Of course I'm bloody sure, he looks just like you," mom snapped, rolling her eyes with a laugh while he shot her a teasing glare.

"Okay, putting my strange parents aside," Ronan shuddered, "who was the girl?"

"Juniper," Zeke muttered reluctantly, "she said Juniper liked me and asked if I'd go out with her, I said yes and she's currently calling her right now to arrange the date."

"But…?" I frowned, then realisation crashed on me, "YOU LIKE SERENITY!!!" I yelled and everyone's jaws dropped as they looked at me and Zeke blushed deeply, "THAT'S MY SISTER!!!"

You could've heard a pin drop in the silent room and Zeke looked like he was about to kill me, if I wasn't so mad, I'd be running for my life, those damn energy ball things hurt, especially when he packs in the radioactive energy, you glow for about three hours afterwards.

"Uh, why do I sense I'm walking in on an awkward moment?" Serenity said slowly as she stepped off the last stair, "Zeke, you okay? You're really red."

We all just looked at her as she shrugged and headed for the kitchen, I slapped Zeke over the back of the head as I saw his eyes following the sway of her hips, he scowled at me and rubbed the spot I'd whacked as Serenity came back with a bottle of juice and sat next to Ronan.

"Oh, you're date, Zeke, is set up for next Tuesday, eight, at the movies, okay?" she said lightly, but I didn't miss the flash of emotion pass through her blue eyes, it was sadness but she obviously wanted to be friends with Juniper again, Zeke nodded and Serenity smiled, "good, Garret, chuck me the remote while mom and dad aren't arguing over it."

_

* * *

_

**Tada!! The second chapter!! Thanks for all reviews on the last chapter and please review this chapter.**

**In case there's any confusion about the ages, here's a list:**

**Peace Children**

**Serenity - 17**

**Ronan - 16**

**Garret - 16**

**Taylor - 3**

**Stronghold Children**

**Jocelyn - 15**

**Kayla - 10**

**Verity - 1**

**Ethan's Children**

**Petunia - 9**

**Violet - 5**

**Lumen Child**

**Zeke - 16**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ronan, Garret, shut up, we're here to spy and that means you have to be silent," I hissed, whacking them on their arms, "and quit complaining, I'm paying and it's not my fault Juniper likes sappy romances."

They scowled as we tiptoed into the movie theatre, choosing seats at the back while Juniper and Zeke were sitting near the front, I had a good view of them and she better keep her hands off Zeke, I know they were on a date and I should be supporting them but, I really wanted it to go up in smoke.

"Why did you drag us along?" Ronan whispered to me.

"Because I'd look stupid coming to watch a movie by myself and I told you to quit complaining," I growled, grabbing his hotdog and shoving it in his mouth forcefully, "and I promised mom I'd get you out of the house today because she needs to talk to dad about something important."

"What? They're getting a divorce are they?" Ronan choked after yanking the hotdog out of his mouth, making me recoil in disgust, "tell us Serenity otherwise we'll get Juniper's and Zeke's attention."

"No, they're not getting a divorce, I think she wants to talk about why he won't be home on Christmas next week," I answered, shooting him a glare, "now be quiet, the movie's starting."

They silenced and I sighed in relief, watching the date of my best friend and the guy I currently had the hots for, they had their faces fixed forwards and weren't touching, Zeke had piled up all his food on the side that was next to Juniper and I couldn't stop the small smile that crossed my face at that, I saw Garret looking at me out the corner of his eye and frowned, sending him a questioning glance, he simply shook his head and turned to the screen.

Halfway through the movie I had the undesirable urge to go to the goddamned bathroom and reluctantly left after telling Ronan and Garret they'd better tell me every detail of what went on while I was gone.

I was soon on my way back to theatre and bumped into someone, I was sent sprawling to the floor with my anger beginning to rise, honestly, this person wasn't halting my progress of spying on a date!

"Sorry," I muttered, taking the hand that had been held out to me, "should've been looking where I was going-Zeke!" I yelped as I realised who had just pulled me up from the floor, "hey, how you doing? Gotta go, left the twerps on their own."

"I know you're spying on us," Zeke sighed, "and no, Juniper doesn't know, I get you want to look out for your friend, but can you just give us a bit of space?"

"I'm not spying, I was dragged here by the twerps, I just picked the movie, I didn't even know you were there," I lied smoothly and he obviously didn't believe me, I sighed and ran a hand through my black hair, "okay, I wanted to see how it was going, how is it going by the way?"

"We have nothing in common and she won't stop crying over that damned movie," Zeke groaned, "I don't want to hurt her anything, but I don't think it's going to work."

"Oh," was all I could manage as hope filled me up, "have you got your eye on anyone then? I can make it work you know, I am like a cupid."

"There is someone," he replied slowly, keeping his eyes locked on mine as my hope vanished, "but she only sees me as a friend, we've know each other a long time you see, but I really like her."

"Then she's an idiot not to see what a great guy you are," I said softly, hugging him quickly before heading back to the theatre but, a hand wrapped round my wrist and I looked round to see Zeke holding me, "Zeke?"

"It's you stupid," he smirked, leaning down to kiss me-

BEEP!

BEEP!

"DAMN ALARM CLOCK!!" I screamed, blowing it up with a lightning bolt and Charlie yelped, seeking refuge beneath my bed, I scowled and got out of bed as I heard the front door shut, dad was off to work and it was Christmas day, I hate his boss I really do.

"Serenity!" Taylor's happy voice cried and he jumped on my bed, "it's Christmas and Layla and Pietro and Will and Grace and Zach and Magenta and Ethan and everyone's on their way! Mommy said to get you up!! But daddy got work."

"I know," I frowned, "okay, tell mom I'll be down in a few," I smiled, kissing his forehead softly and he grinned at me before jumping off my bed and running down the stairs, I sighed and blew the open door shut with a gust of wind before climbing out of bed and pulling on some clothes.

Gathering Charlie in my arms, I left my room and headed downstairs, flopping on the couch tiredly in between Ronan and Garret who smiled at me then yawned widely, it was eight in the morning during the holidays, if it wasn't Christmas and I wasn't getting presents, I would still be sleeping right now, as would my darling brothers.

The doorbell ringing made me drag myself from the couch to the door and I opened it with a yawn, smiling at Layla and Pietro who hugged me, squashing Charlie in the process, I then went to the kitchen only to be knocked to the floor by a hyper three year old, I winced as my butt hit the tile and Taylor bolted into the sitting room to see Layla and Pietro.

"Hey," someone chuckled from above me, I looked up and saw Zeke standing there, I scowled and stood up, Charlie following Taylor with a happy bark, Zeke smiled slightly at me as I rolled my eyes, "merry Christmas Serenity," he said simply before going into the sitting room where everyone was waiting.

"Merry Christmas Zeke," I smiled as I followed him to the sitting room, flopping on the couch between my brothers and groaning in protest as Taylor took a flying leap into my lap, "Taylor, pain," I whimpered, ruffling his dark brown hair as he pouted cutely, that kid could get away with anything using that pout.

Mom threw us some presents and I slowly unwrapped mine while Ronan and Garret shot to their room to play their new games console, dragging Zeke with them, then the men had to go too to make sure they 'behaved', yeah right, they just wanted to play on that stupid games thingy.

"Boys and their toys," Layla laughed softly as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," I sighed, giving Taylor to Jocelyn and going to the front door, I swung it open and frowned as I saw a stranger standing on the doorstep, he had messy black hair and brown eyes, tall, pale-ish skin and a crooked smile on his face, "um, can I help you?" I asked slowly, making sure to block the doorway so he couldn't get in.

"You've grown up Serenity," he said softly, "you wouldn't remember me, you were just a baby, I was actually hoping to talk to your mom, Amaya?"

"Uh, if you wait here, I'll just go get her, one moment," I said unsurely, going back to my mother, "mom, there's a man on the doorstep, wants to talk to you, and he knew who I was, said I was a baby when he last saw me."

Mom bolted to the door and the sound of a ringing slap reached me, I was by my mother's side in an instant and knew she was livid by the way her face showed zero emotion.

"I guess I deserved that," the man chuckled, "but seriously, Mai, I remember everything now, and I can't apologise enough for what I did, I understand you hate me and probably want nothing to do with me, but I truly am sorry, I didn't know who you were then, who I was, you're my best friend Mai, and I hope you can give me a chance to redeem myself."

"There is no way you're coming near my kids, so leave before I lightning bolt your ass to hell and back Lash," mom spat, "you kidnapped my daughter and you think that can be redeemed, I'm sorry Lash, but you have to go."

"No more Puppy?" this Lash guy asked weakly.

"You remember that?" mom said slowly, he nodded and she frowned slightly, "what song did you do a strip tease to during that detention we met Grace?"

"Mom!" I cried in disgust and Lash laughed hoarsely.

"'I Like Big Butts'," he answered with a grin, "your birthday's twenty fifth of November, favourite colour is blue, I remember Mai, I promise you, and I'm mega sorry."

"I told you not to go soft on me," mom laughed tearfully, hugging him tightly while I just frowned in confusion, was he one of mom's old boyfriends? I'd never heard of any Lash before, and when did I get kidnapped?!

"What the hell?!" I demanded, "mom! Are you cheating on dad?! Oh my god! How could you?! I can't believe you would do such a thing! I'm going to tell him right now!"

Mom just looked at me blankly while Lash laughed his head off, I scowled and grabbed some car keys before stomping to the car and driving to dad's workplace, now this crazy mystery would be solved. I stopped outside a large building and headed in, I came to the reception desk and smiled at the blonde sitting behind it.

"Hey, where's Warren Peace working? He's my father," I smiled politely and she frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry but Warren Peace doesn't work here anymore, he was fired about three months or so ago," she answered, "sorry I can't be of any help."

"So you have no idea where he is?" I asked harshly and she shook her head, "thanks anyway and merry Christmas."

"You too," she nodded and I left, pulling my phone out my pocket, I dialled my dad's number and got back in the car.

"_Hello?"_ dad's voice said.

"Hey dad, where the hell are you?" I snapped, "and don't even bother lying, I'm at your work place right now and I know you got yourself fired months ago."

He didn't answer me and I heard him sigh in defeat.

"Tell me!" I ordered, feeling tears build up in my eyes, "daddy, are you cheating on mom?"

"_No, I'm not, I promise, I'll explain everything when I get home,"_ he said gently.

"No, explain right now," I whispered, resting my forehead against the steering wheel, "but right now I'm not sure I'll believe you, you've been lying for the past three months."

"_Serenity-"_

"No, just explain," I interrupted quietly, tears beginning to trickle down my cheeks, "I don't want excuses dad, just tell me what's going on."

"_I am working, just a different job, that's all,"_ he replied softly.

"If it was 'just different job', you wouldn't have lied!" I practically shouted, angry tears falling from my eyes, "so stop lying and tell me what's going on right now!"

"_I can't explain now,"_ dad sighed.

"Can't or won't?" I spat, "fine, have it your way, don't tell me but, just so you know, you've lost any respect I ever had for you dad."

"_Seren-"_ I cut him off by hanging up the phone, I threw it into the passenger seat and began driving home, ignoring the consistent ringing, I wasn't going to talk to him, I wasn't going to listen to his lies anymore, I furiously wiped away my tears and grabbed my phone, deciding to put on silent.

Only that meant I had to take my eyes off the road, I kept glancing every few seconds, then my eyes widened and a loud scream rang from my lips as a large truck slammed into the front of my car.

All I remember is the sound of 'Whispers In the Dark' by Skillet echoing in my ears.

* * *

**(Ronan POV)**

The phone rang shrilly and I soon heard mom speaking, then something I never wanted to ever hear sounded:

"YOU'RE A LIAR!!!" it was mom, her voice was heartbroken and strangled sobs floated up the stairs, Garret and I took one look at each other before bolting downstairs to our mom to see her cradling the phone in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably, sitting awkwardly on the floor, I rushed to her and hugged her tightly and Garret did the same, I heard voices buzzing from the phone and picked it up hesitantly.

"Hello?" I said shakily.

"_Hello, who is this? We need to speak to direct family of Serenity Peace,"_ an unknown voice replied, _"are you direct family sir?"_

"Yeah, Serenity's my sister," I answered, "what's this about? Has she done something wrong?"

"_Not exactly sir, your sister was in a car crash and is currently in surgery, we need you to get here as soon as possible with a parent or guardian, she's at the Supers Hospital sir"_ was the answer and my heart seemed to stop beating.

"Yes sir, we'll be there as soon as we can," I whispered, ending the call and hugging my mom tighter, "mom, we need to call dad, he can meet us at the hospital then."

"Right, yeah," mom nodded, wiping her tears away and standing, forcing herself to look calm and controlled, "you two stay here, I'll call your father and we'll go to the hospital, you have Christmas, just have Christmas."

"No way mom, I'm going too," I retorted defiantly, "Serenity's been in a car crash and she's our sister, I am not staying here so I can just wonder what the hell is happening to her."

"Serenity is hurt?" Taylor's soft voice whimpered and I turned to see him standing in the doorway with a horror-stricken looking Jocelyn who was carrying him.

"What's wrong with her?!" Zeke demanded, standing next to me and his fists clenched, that ominous black glow surrounding them, "tell me Ronan!"

"She was in a car crash, she's in surgery now," I said quietly, dialling my father's cellphone number.

"_Amaya?"_ dad's voice said worriedly in my ear, "_look, whatever Serenity said, I'm on my way home to explain, I swear-"_

"Dad!" I snapped, cutting over him, "I don't know what the fuck you're on about but you have to shut up and listen, Serenity's been in a car crash, we're on our way to the Supers Hospital now, meet us there, okay?"

"_What?_" dad croaked, _"Ronan, this is not funny-"_

"I'M NOT FUCKING ABOUT DAD!!" I roared, lightning sparking at my fingertips, "JUST GET TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL BEFORE I LIGHTNING BOLT YOU!!! YOU GOT IT?!!"

Did I just threaten my father?

"_I'll be right there," _he said shakily and I was soon bolting out the house with my twin, mom and Zeke after telling the others to stay and have Christmas, mom's words, not mine.

The second we stepped into the medical we heard furious yelling and we saw dad towering over some doctor who was trying really hard not to look intimidated and stammering his way through sentences.

"Warren, stop threatening the people who are trying to save our daughter," mom snapped, standing beside him and then also glaring at the doctor, "here's the idea, you let us see our daughter, otherwise I'll make sure you can never walk again, am I understood?" she hissed, her fists clenching, lightning and fire crackling round her hands, sometimes, my mom scared me.

"But-"

"I don't want any buts, you take me to Serenity within the next five seconds or I really will hurt you," mom growled, standing directly in front of the doctor that looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Uh, Amaya, I thought you said we weren't going to threaten the doctors," dad said slowly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Warren," mom said simply, not even looking at him, "shut up."

"Ma'am, your daughter is in intensive surgery, you can't see her right now," the doctor gulped as mom's expression grew dark, never, ever, _ever_, tell my mom what to do, mainly because you just might not live to tell the tale.

"Did he just tell me I couldn't see my daughter?" mom said slowly, dad nodded and mom instantly slammed her fist into the doctor's face, "how about now, can I see Serenity or not?"

"I'll just call it up," the doctor replied thickly, clutching his nose and mom smirked triumphantly while dad was trying to not to laugh, "you can go up now Mrs Peace, and the rest of you, as long as it's direct family."

We all looked at Zeke who looked ready to kill someone, "boyfriend," he stated and the doctor nodded reluctantly while the rest of us looked shocked, dad looked ready to murder and mom was dragging him to the elevator with the rest of us following.

"Okay, Lumen, I will not tolerate you dating my daughter," dad growled and all of us rolled our eyes.

"I lied," Zeke shrugged, then mumbled something under his breath and it sounded distantly like, 'unfortunately', he so liked my big sister, how dare he!

"Good," dad nodded.

"Not good, wouldn't you prefer Serenity being with someone you know and trust rather than some random guy?" mom sighed, looking pale and drawn as she ran a hand through her hair, "and I know something you don't know."

"What?" we all asked in unison.

"Can't tell," she smiled weakly, bolting out the open elevator doors, we followed hurriedly, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" soon echoed round the hospital and I flinched at the pure anger flowing in my mother's voice.

"Nice to see you too Amaya," a blonde woman muttered, rolling her eyes from where she sat behind the desk, wow, she was hot, "what are you doing here anyway? I'm pretty sure it's not to yell at me."

"No, I wouldn't waste my breath on you, I'm here to see Serenity, she was brought in, car crash," mom spat, okay, she really despised this person and dad didn't look like he was totally happy about seeing her either.

"Well, you can't see her," the blonde smirked and mom smiled sweetly before leaping over the desk and kneeing the blonde right in the stomach, my jaw dropped, as did Garret and Zeke's, dad let mom have some fun before yanking her away from the woman forcefully.

"Warren, let me kill her!" mom yelled, throwing a well aimed lightning bolt at the blonde who sucked with a startled yelp, "LET ME GO!!!"

"RAIN!!! CALM DOWN!!" dad shouted and my eyes widened, he never called mom 'Rain' anymore, she told us that it was the nickname he'd given her when they were teenagers.

Mom stopped struggling then her tears began to fall and she clung to dad tightly, who rubbed her back soothingly, murmuring in her ear softly as I went over to the blonde who was gaping at my mom.

"Look, my mom is not someone who you piss off, so you either tell me where my sister is, or she will hurt you, worse than before," I warned lowly.

"You look like your dad," she muttered, "and Serenity's in room six two four, she'll be sleeping though."

"Thanks," I nodded, going to my parents, "mom, dad, Serenity's in room six two four, I know, I'm awesome, no need to thank me."

Mom hugged me before dragging me down the corridor, mumbling stuff about the stupid Barbie at the reception desk, she stopped outside the right room and took in a deep breath as she slowly opened the door, we all took in a sharp breath as we saw Serenity lying there, bandages covering her arms, legs and torso, a line of stitches could be seen along her hairline and there were various purple bruises marring her skin.

She stirred slightly as mom sat beside her and took her hand, her eyes cracked open and she blinked a few times before scowling at dad.

"Get out," she ordered and a freezing tension settled over the room.

"Serenity, you okay?" mom asked softly, stroking Serenity's hair gently.

"Yeah, I just want him out," Serenity spat, glaring at dad so hatefully I was surprised he didn't combust, he was looking at the ground, his fists clenched tightly.

"Serenity, you don't understand," dad said quietly, looking at her levelly, "if you let me explain-"

"Explain that you've been lying for the past three months! Yeah, go ahead and explain that!" Serenity shouted, sitting up and wincing before she laid back down while the rest of us frowned in confusion, "go on, tell us where you've been if you haven't been at work!"

"Dad, what's she on about?" Garret frowned, looking at him in confusion.

"Now isn't the time," dad growled.

"YES IT IS!!!" Serenity yelled, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks, "just tell us what you've been doing, what's so bad about it?"

"Warren, what's going on?" mom asked quietly.

"I've been working undercover, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, not even you," dad whispered, "in a Villain's corporation, the Ruby Triangle-"

"You're working with the Ruby Triangle?" mom demanded and he nodded, her eyes narrowed, "the same Ruby Triangle that tried to kill me?" -nod- "the same Ruby Triangle that turned Pietro into a lion and nearly had him kill me?" -nod- "the same Ruby Triangle that attacked Sky High and made Lash lose his memory and nearly got Serenity killed?" -nod- "well in that case, you three stay here, Warren and I need to have a long talk."

That did not sound good and dad obviously knew it by the way he paled slightly, they left the room and the rest of us sat by Serenity who was wiping away the few tears that had run down her cheeks and she glared at the doorway furiously.

"Serenity, what happened?" Garret asked softly and her eyes snapped to him, changing from a glare to an apologetic look.

"Wasn't paying attention, truck slammed into me, I'm lucky I don't have any broken bones, they said it was because I must've inherited some of dad's indestructibility," she answered, "they healed all the major cuts but there were a few they were unable to heal due to the severity of them, I even had a piece of glass piercing my lung, only a few more inches to the right and it would've been my heart, guess I'm pretty lucky huh?"

"Oh, so lucky," I drawled sarcastically, pressing a kiss to her forehead gently, obviously surprising her as she raised an eyebrow at me, "you are so going to be grounded when you get out of here, you scared mom stiff."

"Gee, thanks," she mumbled, rolling her eyes and smiling slightly as she wiggled her fingers slightly, "yay, the drugs are wearing off!" she cheered with a giggle, making Garret, Zeke and I raise an eyebrow each.

Yelling was soon heard outside and I flinched, Serenity squeezed my hand softly and I smiled at her, she looked at Zeke, as if just realising he was there, a slight frown moving onto her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I-" Zeke stopped talking and shook his head slightly, "you're one of my best friends, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, how are you anyway?"

"Sore," Serenity laughed lightly, Zeke was such a liar, he so liked her, why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? Oh yeah, he was currently dating Serenity's best friend, Juniper, who was still being a bit of a bitch to Serenity, just making a few sly comments that made me want to really hurt her, but I'd been taught to never hit a girl, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Oh," Zeke said simply.

"Yeah," Serenity said awkwardly, wincing as the arguing outside got louder, "Garret, sing me song would ya? It'll block them out."

"No way, you sing," Garret retorted.

"Fine," she huffed, "what shall I sing?"

"That song mom wrote for dad, Underneath Your Clothes," I replied, "maybe it'll get them to shut up."

Serenity smiled slightly as she took in a breath before beginning to sing softly:

"_You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong  
'Cause this might sound  
To you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts  
Go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them_

_Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey_

_'Cause of you  
I forgot the  
Smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of  
Reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong  
To each other_

_Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey_

_Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such a good girl, for being such a aay_

_I love you more than all  
That's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathin'  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling_

_Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey_

_Underneath your clothes  
Wah-oh oh oh oh  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl  
For being such  
A good girl  
ye...h," _Serenity sang softly and the shouting outside silenced, "think they'll resolve their differences, or will they continue to yell at a later date?" she mumbled, rubbing her side slightly.

"I'm still mad at you," we heard mom declare as she came back in the room, dad following and the small smile playing at her lips suggested otherwise, dad chuckled and rolled his eyes as they stood at the end of Serenity's bed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you daddy," Serenity pouted in that way that got her out of any trouble at all, "it was the drugs they stocked me up with, honestly."

* * *

**Chapter three!!!**

**Thanks for all review and please review this chapter!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The soft snow fell to the ground and I kept my eyes on the white snowflakes from my spot in the hospital bed I was currently confined in until I was cleared to go home, I sighed slightly then snapped my head toward the door as it opened, I repressed a flinch as I saw Juniper and Zeke walk in.

Holding hands.

"Hey Serenity," Juniper cooed, sitting next to the bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I want to throw up," I mumbled, and it wasn't because of the drugs that were pumping round my system, Juniper grimaced and back away slightly.

"Right, I bought you something," she said sweetly, pulling something out of her bag, I looked over at Zeke who shrugged, thanks for the help, Juniper handed me a small box that was wrapped up and I slowly pulled off the wrappings, gulping as I saw a picture of us at last year's fair, we had just got off the roller coaster and looked slightly green despite our large grins, "to say sorry for how I acted before," she added softly.

Yeah, you're sorry, once you got what you wanted.

"Right, yeah, thanks, Juni," I whispered, putting the picture on the cabinet by my bed, "so, uh, how are things going back home? Ronan and Garret blown anything up lately? And who's that Lash guy?"

"No, your brothers haven't blown anything up, Lash is an old friend of your parents, he's really nice actually, though Layla acts really weird around him and he so obviously loves her, dunno why though," Juniper answered dismissively, "any cute doctors?"

"You do realise Zeke is right there?" I scowled, nodding to him, but he looked like he couldn't care less, only looking up at me as I mentioned his name, "anyway, when were you round mine?"

"Oh, Magenta sent me round there after I went to Zeke's to find him," Juniper shrugged, since when did she call my family friends by their first names?

"When did you start calling Magenta or Aunt Layla by their first names?" I frowned, "you usually call them Mr or Mrs whatever."

"I just decided to, I mean you do," Juniper replied uncaringly.

"I've known them my entire life," I said slowly, feeling angrier and angrier by the second, had she always been so flippant and rude? Was I only just realising it? Zeke caught my eye and made the gesture of hanging himself, making me giggle and Juniper swung round but he'd instantly gone back to a neutral position.

"I'm going to get a coffee, you guys want anything?" Juniper asked sweetly, standing and heading for the door as Zeke and I shook our heads, she just shrugged and left as Zeke took her seat beside me.

"I tried to stop her coming in," he said apologetically and I simply shook my head, "how you feeling today anyway?"

"Bit better, doctors say I can go home in a few days," I replied softly, feeling his large hand cover my smaller one, "still have about ten different drugs pumping round my body though."

"I'm glad you'll be home soon, Serenity," he whispered, "we all miss you, and school starts in a week, we have to play Save the Citizen remember?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "oh shit, I still haven't done my homework for Mr Limeburg, he is so going to kill me."

"I could bring it in for you? Then you could complete it here," Zeke suggested, I nodded with a grateful smile and the corners of his lips quirked into a small smile, "I'll bring it in tomorrow, I promise."

"Thanks," I smiled, leaning over and hugging him loosely, I felt him gently hug me back, winding his strong arms round my waist, I pulled back and we both paused as our faces were only a few inches from each others.

He kissed me, softly but firmly, his hands moving up to hold my face, he slowly pulled away and our eyes locked, our breaths mingling as we kept our lips only millimetres from one another's.

The door handle turning made us leap back from each other, red staining our cheeks as we avoided eye contact, Juniper skipped in unknowingly and sat on the other side of my bed.

We talked about random stuff for a few minutes before Zeke and Juniper left, leaving me alone with my guilt, I had just kissed my best friend's new boyfriend, okay, I didn't initiate it, he did, but I still kissed back.

"Was that Juniper and Zeke?" mom's happy voice asked as she came in the room with dad, then they spotted my face, "Serenity, what happened? Did that little witch say something?"

"No," I whispered, shaking my head, "I did something bad."

"What?" dad demanded, "did that damn Lumen kid lay a finger on you?"

"I hugged him, then we pulled back, then he kissed me, and I kissed back and then we stopped kissing, then Juniper walked in, then we talked, then they left," I fired off rapidly, "and now I feel really bad because they're together but I like Zeke and now I think he likes me but he's not allowed to like me because he's dating Juniper."

"This is why I am so glad I was never a teenaged girl," dad mumbled, still trying to piece together everything I'd said.

"Um, this is bad," was all mom said and she sighed as she sat in the seat Zeke had previously occupied, "so, the doctors say you can come home tomorrow if your vitals are good enough tomorrow."

"Great, I can face Zeke and everything will be awkward because he kissed me," I grumbled, scowling, "can't I get another injury and stay in here for a bit longer?"

"HE KISSED YOU?!!!" dad roared.

"Took you long enough," mom muttered under her breath.

* * *

I was currently biting my lip nervously as I climbed out of my father's car and headed into my home, using dad as support while Ronan walked on my other side and Garret behind me.

"Surprise!" rang through the house as I stepped through the front door and my jaw dropped as I saw my entire family and friends crowed into the building, including Zeke and Juniper, the former had an arm wrapped round the latter's slim waist and I forced down the burning jealousy that pooled in my stomach.

"Uh, hey," I said slowly, shooting my brothers accusing glares as to why the hell they didn't tell me this was planned, they just grinned at me as Josie, Layla, Magenta and Grace all hugged me, I was so loved, Magenta sent me an apologetic look, nodding to Zeke and Juniper discretely and I just shook my head with a small smile.

I was dragged into the sitting room and sat on the couch, I noticed dad glaring at Zeke who was determinedly looking the other way, plus avoiding my eye, he was ashamed of what had happened, guilty, just like me.

"Serenity! I'm happy you're home!" Taylor squealed excitedly, leaping into my lap and his fingertips sparked, my eyes widened slightly as fire suddenly circled the both of us, he looked terrified, "Serenity! Make it stop!"

"Sssh, it's okay," I said softly, pulling him close to me and quickly dousing the flames with a stream of water, "see, it's all gone, no more fire sweetheart, not like it would hurt you."

"Taylor got his powers!" mom sang happily, scooping the child in her arms and kissing him on the nose, "my baby got his powers!"

"And it's fire," dad smirked, he was just waiting for the day one of us would have his pyro powers, just his pyro powers, "keep it just fire, okay Taylor?"

"Does this mean I'm like daddy?" Taylor asked happily and we all nodded, he grinned and clapped his hands, "I'm like daddy!"

Every female in the room cooed at the display of cuteness and dad looked rather proud of his youngest son while Ronan and Garret had flopped beside me on the couch and looked sulky, their arms folded over their chests.

"Aw, are my little brothers worried daddy won't love them anymore?" I laughed teasingly, slinging my arms round their shoulders, they glared at me and I just grinned.

"So, is Zeke a good kisser?" Ronan smirked, looking at me as blush flooded my face, "yeah, he told us, feels bad about cheating on Juniper but, he likes you so he's kind of confused."

"I'm not to going to answer that," I mumbled, staring into my lap and playing with my fingers, tears of shame building up in my eyes, I took in a deep breath and stood, "I'm feeling kind of tired, I'm going to go have a sleep okay? Tell mom and dad for me."

"Sure thing big sis," Garret said gently, standing and hugging me, "and don't feel bad, you didn't do anything wrong."

Forcing on a watery smile, I nodded before going up to my room, my guilty tears escaping once I was out of sight, I leaned back against my bedroom door once I'd closed it and was inside my room, I slowly sank to the floor, clamping a hand over my mouth to muffle the sound of ashamed sobs.

After a few minutes I managed to compose myself and stood shakily, going to my desk where my holiday homework was set out, I sighed as I sat down and slowly began answering the questions, pausing every few seconds to wipe away any stray tears that managed to escape my eyes.

"Serenity, you okay honey?" Layla's always gentle and comforting voice asked from behind me and I laughed chokingly, turning my eyes to my ceiling.

"Define okay Aunt Layla, I'm okay physically I guess, just a few cuts and bruises now, but inside, I don't know anymore, I did something so bad and I can't help feeling it was right even though I know it was the wrong thing to do," I whispered, "I betrayed someone I care about and that's the worst betrayal you can ever do, right?"

"I did something majorly bad once," a new voice cut in and I turned my head slowly to see the guy my mom was talking to on Christmas, "betrayed people who cared about me, trusted me, because I was scared about accepting their words, I even nearly hurt you because of that fear, despite knowing it was wrong, people do wrong things for different reasons, sometimes because their scared, because they feel it's right, or, mostly, because their assholes."

I giggled tearfully and he smiled slightly, Layla looked uncomfortable and she shot me a small smile before going downstairs, leaving me alone with a guy who was basically a stranger.

"I'm Lash," he said, "I knew your mom and dad at school, your mom and I were best friends, then I lost my memory in a fight with a Villain organisation on my graduation day," he looked so sad as he spoke, his eyes full of past regret, "at first your mom and everyone tried to help but I didn't want to know, I was too scared, but I know your not a coward like me Serenity, because you can admit the wrong you've done despite your young age, when I was your age I was too scared to do that, then your mom helped me change, for the better trust me, I was a little shit, you're stronger than I ever was, you're mom and dad's kid, you're tougher than you think."

"Did you ever kiss your best friend's partner?" I whispered keeping my blue eyes on his dark ones as he made a sympathetic sound.

"Nope and that is bad, what do you see in that Lumen kid anyway?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "your mom, Pietro, Will, Zach and Ethan filled me in, the women, apart from your mom of course, aren't really talking to me what with me once dating Layla, losing my memory, trying to get her join the dark side, etc."

"You love Aunt Layla, huh?" I said softly and he nodded, "she's married to Uncle Pietro though, and she'd never cheat on him, she loves him, sorry," I said quickly as he flinched, "but she does, I was bridesmaid at their wedding, I was five and Ronan, Garret and Zeke were four, it was so much fun, then we all had this giant food fight and got into so much trouble with our parents, except my mom, she was trying to act really angry but she couldn't stop laughing."

"Sounds like Amaya," Lash laughed, running a hand through his hair, "everyone's worried about you downstairs, shall I tell them you're on your way or shall I send Warren up here, 'cause he looks ready to drag you down by your hair?"

"You're going first," I grinned, standing up from my desk and following him from the room, smiling slightly as I skipped down the stairs after him, determinedly ignoring Zeke and Juniper so I wouldn't feel like puking all over everyone, I'm not sure, but I don't think that'll go down well.

* * *

"Hey! Serenity!" Juniper called as I left the detention room after a setting fire to someone who'd insulted my father, I turned to Juniper's voice and suppressed a flinch as I saw her with Zeke but was actually kind of happy to see my brothers pretending to retch behind their backs.

"Hey," I smiled as I reached them, then noticed Juniper's excitement, "oh god, please don't tell me there's a sale on at the mall, because I refuse to use my powers to get you there Juni, remember the last time? We had detention for over a month for skipping school, not to mention my mom grounded me."

"No silly!" she laughed, slapping my arm gently, "there's a talent contest, you should enter! You would win easily and the winner gets to take a friend to Paris for an entire weekend, with adult supervision of course, but your mom is so cool I bet she'd let us go anywhere we wanted!"

"One, who said I was going to enter?" I frowned, heading down the corridor between my little brothers, "and two, if I did enter and miraculously win, who says I wouldn't take Jocelyn? She is my cousin after all."

"But I'm your best friend," Juniper whined.

"Family first," I sang lightly, repressing the urge to just turn and slap her clear across the face for thinking I would automatically pick her if I entered and won the talent contest.

"Friends since freshmen year," Juniper growled, grabbing my forearm and swinging me round, her green eyes narrowed in a glare, "best friends, you wouldn't really throw all that away, would you?"

"You're the one that's acting pathetic," I snapped, shooting a sharp burst of fire through my arm and she let me go with a startled yelp, "I've known Jocelyn way longer than I've known you, she's family, if I win that contest, I'm taking her to Paris, not you."

Juniper looked furious and I felt satisfied that I'd managed to piss her off so badly over something so little, I mean, she was loaded, she could get to Paris whenever the hell she felt like it with one wave of her magic credit card or with a phone call to her daddy dearest, but she would never pass up the opportunity to get herself something free.

"If you want to go that badly, enter the contest and try and beat me," I smirked arrogantly, I am a Peace, we ooze arrogant, just ask my dad, "I dare you."

"You're going down Peace!" Juniper spat, her fists clenching.

"I'd like to see it," I grinned, stepping directly in front of her and towering over her, I was pretty tall and she was kind of short, I love my genes, I truly do, mental note, thank mom and dad for giving me such amazing gene pools.

"You will!" Juniper practically screamed.

"Uh huh."

"Yeah!"

"That's nice."

"Just watch me!"

"Wow."

"Bitch!"

"Now, that's just mean," I whimpered, putting on a fake sad expression and pouting, holding a hand over my heart, then grinned deviously, "oh, and you're hardly one to talk, are you Juni?"

She let out a scream of frustration and stomped away, leaving me smirking with y darling brothers as Zeke looked between us awkwardly, wondering weather to stay or go, he opted to stay and I did a victory dance in my mind.

"Serenity, I am so proud that you finally put that bitch in her place," Ronan sniffed, hugging me tightly while the rest of us just rolled our eyes and I gently pushed him off me.

"Grow up," I scoffed, heading for the buses, "I don't suppose I can ride your bus, I really can't be bothered to put up with Juniper right now, please my darling brothers and Zeke?"

"Fine," Garret sighed and I grinned, slinging one arm round in a hug as we walked, "why are you Juniper sniping at each so much nowadays anyway?"

"Because she's been acting like a bitch," I scowled, releasing him and glaring ahead of me, "besides, what song shall I sing for the talent contest oh lovely brothers and Zeke?"

"What about that song I read in your notebook the other day, oh, shit was what is it Garret?" Ronan frowned as I glared at him.

"That notebook's private!" I yelled and they both flinched while Zeke just kept his eyes on me, which I steadily ignored.

"Misery Business!" Garret exclaimed, "that one's really good, and we could be your band, then we could all go to Paris!"

"No, I always play alone," I said instantly, following them on the bus, "you guys know that, what I play I play alone, I don't sing with anyone nor do I let anyone play my music, it's mine, just mine."

"Selfish," Ronan coughed.

"Who wrote it?" I sighed, sitting behind my brothers then stiffened slightly as Zeke sat beside me, his hand just resting beside me, our skin barely brushing.

"You," Ronan and Garret answered.

"Therefore, what I say goes, besides, if I win, I'm taking Jocelyn to Paris," I shrugged, "girls weekend, you know?"

They nodded reluctantly and I smiled slightly before looking out the window as they began talking to each other, I went to pull my hand into my lap but, Zeke held it where it was, interlocking our fingers and I gulped inaudibly as I turned my head to face him, he leaned toward me and I instantly pulled back, wrenching my hand free from his grip.

Ten minutes later I was bolting through my front door, Zeke on my heels, along with Ronan and Garret who looked incredibly confused, I ran up to my room but, an arm wrapped round my waist and I was pulled against someone's chest, my breath hitched as I realised it was Zeke, he gently turned me round so I was facing him.

"Can we just talk?" he muttered, "about what happened at the hospital?"

"What's there to talk about?" I gulped, feeling my cheeks get redder and redder, "you're dating Juniper, you made a mistake by kissing me, conversation done and dusted, now le-let me go."

"The only mistake I've made is dating that bitch," Zeke whispered, his dark eyes boring into mine, "I love you Serenity, I always have, I want to be with you."

I pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms round his neck and pulling him even closer to me, he instantly responded and a sudden gasp made us break apart, we saw Jocelyn gaping at us with Ronan and Garret either side of her.

"Uh, do you guys mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?" I smiled weakly and Zeke yanked me into the sitting room, kicking the door shut behind him, he placed his lips over mine and I couldn't help but giggle slightly as I heard cheers and wolf whistles ring from outside the room.

"I guess they're happy," Zeke smirked, brushing a lock of my black hair from my face gently, "so, we together now or what?"

"You honestly think I'm going to let you go?" I laughed, "wait," I frowned as he went to kiss me again, I wriggled out of his grasp, "you're still with Juniper, I'm not going to help you cheat on another girl, no matter how much I currently despise her."

"Fine, I'll call her and end it," he shrugged simply, pulling out his phone and dialling a number while my jaw dropped.

"You'd do that? For me?" I managed once he'd got off the phone after stating two very simple words, 'we're through', I heard an angry screech before he'd ended the call though and guessed when Juniper found out I was with her ex-boyfriend, I was going to be dead meat.

"Yeah, I love you Serenity," he smiled, brushing his lips over mine, "okay?"

I nodded with a happy smile and hugged him tightly, resting my head on his chest, he wound his arms round my waist and started playing with the ends of my black hair, then door burst open and I saw my father glaring.

"Lumen, I may have known you since you were born but-ow! Amaya!" he basically whined as he turned to face my mom who was looking exasperated with a lightning bolt in one hand and Taylor clutching her other.

"Warren, leave them alone before I seriously hurt you," she sighed, extinguishing the lightning and bolt and yanking him out the room, "and congratulations you two, I'm glad you're finally together."

* * *

**Yay!! They finally got together and what's going to happen with Juniper?**

**Thanks for all reviews, please review this chapter and I hope you liked it!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Amaya POV)**

A sigh escaped my lips as I watched the T.V., I could hear Serenity's soft music coming from upstairs as she practiced for the upcoming talent contest at Sky High and Ronan and Garret's video games, along with a few shouts of argument, Taylor was asleep and Warren was still out at work, trying to shut down the Ruby Triangle.

Every time he left I felt so worried and scared now, in case they found out what he was trying to do, Will had joined now along with Lash, which made me even more anxious, my cousin, best friend and husband were risking their lives and I was so scared all the time, for them, the kids, my friends, the Ruby Triangle target their enemies loved ones and that would mean the kids.

The door suddenly opened and made me jump about a mile, I turned my head sharply and saw Warren smiling slightly at me, he sat next to me and hugged me loosely, kissing my cheek softly.

"Hey," he murmured in my ear, "where are the kids?"

"Their rooms," I answered, then felt his hand curl round my throat, he changed in front of my eyes, becoming Barron Battle, the sitting room was full of fire and I could hear the kids screaming from upstairs, pleading.

"No more children," Battle cackled in my ear.

"NO!" I screamed and the sitting room formed into my bedroom, I was sitting in my bed, tears falling down my cheeks, a hand suddenly touched my shoulder and I yelped, swinging round and I saw Warren frowning at me worriedly.

"Amaya, what's wrong?" he asked softly, gently wiping my tears away with the pad of his thumb, "what happened?"

"It was just dream, just a dream," I whispered, hugging him tightly and burying my head into his shoulder, "just a dream, everything's okay, it was just a dream."

"What kind of dream?" Warren questioned slowly, wrapping his arms round me comfortingly and sitting with his back against the headboard.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered, a single tear falling from my right eye and landing on Warren's warm skin, he shifted slightly and sighed as he pulled me closer to him.

"You're always on at me to talk, so talk," he ordered, poking me gently in the back.

"Don't want to," I mumbled defiantly into his shoulder, cuddling closer to him, "and you can't make me Warren Andrew Peace."

"Yes I can Amaya Janice Peace," he retorted and I knew he was smirking, then he suddenly began tickling me and I squealed in surprise before laughter came bubbling out my mouth.

"Stop it!" I giggled, trying to push his hands away, he just grinned at me and I laughed harder, "we'll wake the kids up! Stop tickling me right now!"

"Tell me what made you so upset," he shot back, stopping in his tickling and looking down at me with a slight frown, "did you dream about some other guy?"

"NO!" I protested, feeling angry that he'd even think that, "it was-it was like normal at first, I was just waiting for you to come home, then you did, then you-you changed," I gulped slightly before continuing in a whisper, looking away from his piercing dark eyes, "into your dad, then I heard the kids screaming, then it all just stopped, the screaming stopped, then I woke up."

Warren let me go and sat up, a disgusted look on his face, "you think I'll become my father?" he spat, glaring at me as he climbed out of bed, "I'll sleep downstairs."

"Warren, no," I groaned, following him out the room and curling my fingers round his arm, "it was just dream, it didn't mean anything, it won't happen, I trust you, I love you Warren."

"For years I've had to put up with people thinking I'll be just like my father Amaya, I never thought I could have what I have today, I never thought you'd think I'd turn into my father," he growled quietly, turning his head to look at me darkly, "you say it was just a dream but you must think that I'm going to be like him in your subconscious, I thought you trusted me Amaya, I thought you knew me better than that."

"I do trust you," I protested, "how could even think that I don't, I love you Warren."

"Love and trust are two different things," he hissed, wrenching free and I heard the front door slam shut soon after, making me wince slightly, the door I was standing by cracked open and I looked up to see Garret frowning at me slightly.

"Mom?" he said quietly, "what happened?"

"It's nothing, honey, just go back to sleep, okay?" I smiled tiredly, running a hand though my hair as he nodded and went back in his room, I sighed and went downstairs, sinking into the couch and curling my legs beneath me and resting my head on the arm, my blue eyes fixed on the front door.

* * *

"Mom, we're leaving, I'll drop Taylor at the crèche," Serenity said, leaving the house with Taylor clinging to her hand, before I could protest the door was shut and I was left alone in my home, feeling cold and worried.

I don't know how long I waited before the door slowly opened and Warren stumbled in, I darted forward and supported him as he almost fell to the floor, my nose wrinkling as I smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Warren, where the hell have you been?" I snapped, sitting him on the couch and he yanked me down too, grinning, "Warren, let go," I ordered, wriggling against his hold.

"I love you," he slurred, running his fingers clumsily through my hair.

"You've been drinking," I sighed, his grip on me never wavering, "Warren, you need some sleep and water, so you have to let me go, okay?"

"No, what I need is you," he chuckled, kissing me and I grimaced at the taste of whiskey, he frowned at me, "Amaya? What's wrong?"

"Mom, I for-" Ronan's voice stopped as he obviously caught sight of us, the door creaking slightly, "I forgot my gym kit, do you know where it is?"

Scowling, Warren let me go and flopped back on the couch as I sighed and stood, taking Ronan into the laundry room where I'd put his newly washed gym kit last night.

"Is dad okay mom?" Ronan asked quietly, frowning slightly in worry, his dark eyes boring into my blue ones.

"Yeah, we just had an argument last night, that's all," I smiled softly, hugging Ronan tightly, "now you'd best get going, you'll be late, and can you not mention this to your brothers and sister? I don't want them to worry over nothing."

"Mom, this isn't nothing," Ronan protested, "dad's been drinking, I've never known dad to drink mom, I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing's going on, trust me," I said gently, shooing him out the house, "have a good day at school, be good and don't get detention, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed reluctantly, hugging me and kissing my cheek before leaving, I sighed before closing the door after him and going back into the sitting room, my eyes landing on a lightly snoring Warren on the couch.

I sighed slightly and brushed a stray strand of his soft hair from his face, putting the blanket from the back of the couch over him before going into the kitchen to clean up the mess Serenity had left making breakfast for everyone because she didn't want to wake me up for some reason, though that might be because I was sleeping on the couch something I never did, it was generally Warren when I was mad and pregnant, but I was not pregnant or mad, he was mad at me, then he got drunk and now he's sleeping it off and will be a complete and utter grumpy bastard when he wakes up.

A few hours later an agitated groan sounded from the sitting room as I drank down some black coffee, my eyes flicked up from where they were staring into my cup to rest on my frowning husband, he sat opposite me and just looked at me, I bit my bottom lip slightly as he turned his wedding ring round his finger.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, meeting my gaze steadily, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"I'm sorry too," I said quietly, staring into my coffee as a single tear slipped down my cheek and landed with a splash in the hot drink.

Warren was suddenly hugging me tightly, his strong arms holding me protectively, "don't cry, please don't cry," he whispered in my ear, pressing his lips to my cheek softly, "you know I hate it, especially if I caused it."

"Warren, we're going to be okay, aren't we?" I sniffed, looking at him tearfully and he nodded, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, we're going to be just fine," he promised, his grip tightening slightly, "I love you, always have, always will."

"We hated each other when we first met," I laughed weakly, he chuckled tiredly with a nod.

* * *

**(Serenity POV)**

It was like there was a hard stone in my throat as Ronan spoke, his face worried, something I'd never seen before, I gulped slightly in an attempt to get rid of the hard lump and felt Zeke slide his arms round my waist comfortingly.

"Like you said, they just had an argument, all married couples argue Ronan," I snapped, harsher than intended, "and if mom told you not to tell us why did you?"

"I thought you guys deserved to know what was going on, and yeah Serenity, married couples argue, but when have you ever known dad drink?" Ronan growled, his fists clenching tightly.

That made me hesitate, I'd never seen dad drunk or drinking, except maybe a quick glass of something at meals, but never enough to make him drunk, "they're having problems, all relationships have problems," I whispered eventually, looking at the grass beneath me.

"They were arguing last night, I heard our grandfather mentioned," Garret cut in quietly and everything in our group froze, us Peace kids, except Taylor, was there along with Jocelyn and Zeke who were family so they deserved to know.

"But-but Uncle Warren hates it when Barron Battle's mentioned," Jocelyn stammered, her green eyes slightly wider than usual, "why did they talk about him Garret?"

"I dunno, dad just said something about he thought mom would never think he was turning into his father, or something like that, I was half asleep but when I opened the door mom looked really upset," he answered in a low voice.

"What did you see when you went back for your gym kit Ronan?" Zeke cut in, kissing the top of my head lightly in an act comfort.

"Dad was on top of mom-" cue cries of disgust- "but she didn't look happy, kind of….disgusted, and dad was obviously drunk, mom looked upset as well when I left, I don't know what happened after she shut the door," Ronan sighed, his dark eyes fixed on the ground, we'd skipped school and were in the downtown park, knowing our parents and anyone who would tell our parents what we were doing were working uptown today.

"Everything's going to be okay," I said softly, making myself believe it was true, my blue eyes determined, "I mean, mom and dad have been together forever, they'll always be together, maybe mom's just acting weird because she's pregnant again."

"No, Uncle Warren said no more babies, remember?" Jocelyn squeaked, she would be effected too if mom and dad split up since mom was Will's cousin and dadwas hisbest friend, then Grace was one of mom's best friends which meant they could fight over who's side to take if my parents ever split up, I don't want my parents to split up.

"How can they do this to us!" I exploded, angry tears welling up in my eyes, "I mean, don't think that we'll all be effected by this! Didn't they think that we'd noticed they were having problems! WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL US!"

Zeke turned me round and I sobbed into his chest while I felt the others staring at me in shock, I usually had to hold it together in major parent situations, there wasn't many to be honest, only two at the last count, the first one was when I was ten, Zeke, Ronan and Garret were nine and Jocelyn was eight, dad had gone away on this week long mission or something and mom was kind of upset so we all banded together to try and make her happy, then the second one was just two years ago between Will and Grace, she was pregnant with Verity and they were arguing lot due to her hormones, Jocelyn was scared they'd get a divorce so we decided to spy on them, let's just say I was soon scarred for life.

"Why aren't you guys at school?" a familiar voice asked sternly.

"Because we don't fucking feel like it," I spat, lifting my head and glaring at Lash who had one eyebrow raised at me, "and don't even think of telling our parents, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I work right across the street," he shrugged, sitting down next to Ronan who was looking at him suspiciously, "don't worry, I won't tell your parents, any of them, just tell me what's got you so upset? You stopped traffic with that banshee scream of yours, you sound like your mom."

"You say that a lot, are you in love our mom or something? Are you the reason our parents are fighting about Barron Battle?" I demanded rapidly, glaring at him coldly, fire sparking at my fingertips.

"No, you're mom's my best friend, and what do you mean they're fighting about Barron Battle?" Lash frowned, "they never fought about Barron Battle, not even when your dad went after him, sure your mom was upset about it but she had to keep it together since she was pregnant with you Serenity."

"Dad went after Barron Battle at eighteen? They left that out of the family history," Garret frowned, Lash paled slightly, not knowing we weren't meant to know, "wait, I remember something from last night, mom said something about a dream, then dad said people have been expecting him to be like his father for his and that mom must think it in her subconscious if she had a dream like that."

"Amaya had a dream about Warren turning into his father," Lash clarified as we all looked confused, "just be careful you guys, the Ruby Triangle, that organisation your dad's trying to bring down, they can make you see your worst nightmares, make you see things, this could be their doing, so look out okay?"

"Thanks Lash," Jocelyn said quietly, leaning over and hugging him, "and we will be careful."

"Mainly Serenity, Ronan and Garret should be, they're after Elementals, Amaya warned you about them right?" he said, patting Jocelyn's back gently with a slightly surprised look.

"Yeah, ever since we were kids, mainly as stories then, stuff like a prince was turned into a lion and the princess who was his sister fell in love with a fire starter and they saved the prince," I drawled, "then I found out the lion was Uncle Pietro, the princess was mom and the fire starter was dad, my mom is so screwed in the head sometimes."

"Yeah, I know," Lash grinned and we all laughed happily.

All tension and worries forgotten for just a moment.

* * *

"Mom, dad, you home?" I called warily as I stepped into the house with Taylor holding my hand tightly with a happy grin and the twins following me into the house.

A sound from upstairs made us freeze.

Please tell me they're not-

A moan rang downstairs and we all bolted, Taylor in my arms as he looked confused, his small face creased in a frown.

"Serenity, why aren't we going home?" he asked in confusion, "I'm hungry and want a cookie!"

"We'll go and get you a cookie now, but we're going to Zach and Magenta's for now," I said brightly and grinned at me, man, kids were so easy to manipulate and make happy.

"Okay! We get to see Glow Stick and Rodent!" he sang, he took after dad in both his powers and his nickname giving, dad was so proud, honestly, Taylor's first word was 'Rodent'.

A few minutes later we were ringing the doorbell and the door was answered by Magenta who raised an eyebrow in question.

"Mom and dad are doing activities I'd rather not be around," I shuddered and she laughed slightly before letting us in, taking Taylor from me as he reached for her, Magenta was his favourite female adult apart from mom for some reason.

"Zeke's in his room," she said, "I'll take care of Taylor and I'll call your parents so they don't worry, you want to stay the night? It is a Friday."

"Sure, thanks Magenta," Ronan nodded with a smile and we all bounded upstairs as Magenta just smiled and picked up the phone, we soon heard her snapping rather obscene things at mom and dad and we all shuddered as we went into Zeke's room.

Me freezing as I caught sight of him on his bed, topless, damn, that boy had a six pac, he wasn't allowed to have a six pac without me knowing! He looked at us questioningly, then smirked as he saw my bright red cheeks and dropped jaw.

"I'll just go and wait outside while you put on a shirt," I muttered, darting out the door and fanning my face with my hand as I felt incredibly hot.

"Serenity's it's safe, there is no chance of you jumping him," Ronan smirked, sticking his head out the door and I slapped him with a light pink blush still dusting my cheeks.

The second I stepped into the room Zeke pulled down onto his bed beside him, his arms automatically winding round my waist and holding me close to him, I smiled slightly and placed my hands over his, relaxing back against him as we watched my brothers fighting over who got to play the stupid video game.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I felt like I couldn't fit anything else in without making it seemed cramped….if you get what I mean, because most people don't since I'm kind of crazy but that's beside the point!**

**Thanks for all reviews and please review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mom's heartbroken screams wouldn't stop, the tears streaming down my cheeks wouldn't stop, Ronan and Garret were just staring blankly into space and Taylor didn't understand what was going on, he was the lucky one.

I guess I'd best go back and tell you what happened, no matter how much I want to forget, how much I want to pretend it never happened, because if I don't accept I won't be able to live anymore, if that makes sense.

It all started just two hours ago when dad got back from work……

"Daddy!" Taylor cried happily as dad walked through the front door, the three year old ran up to him and hugged his leg tightly, dad sighed and swung him into his arms, Taylor loved dad more than anything, he really did and I smiled slightly at the display before turning back to the T.V. screen.

"Hey dad," I muttered absently, half my mind on the programme I was watching and the other half on the essay I was writing for Hero 101, that was my least favourite class, it really was, the teacher, Mrs Hill, was ancient and a complete cow.

"Hey Serenity," dad replied, kissing my forehead softly as Ronan and Garret came running down the stairs and bolted into the kitchen, "have your brothers been eating sugar again?"

"Probably, they've been in their room all afternoon," I shrugged, "daddy, what's the correct components in making a crossbow? For some reason it has to be included in my essay, stupid fucking Mrs Hill."

"Serenity, you know what your mom's like about swearing," dad sighed, sitting next to me and explaining the answer to the question I'd just asked.

It was quiet and we all lived up to our last name for once in our household, Ronan and Garret actually behaving, Taylor watching the telly happily in silence while I did my homework and mom and dad just sat there curled up in each others embrace.

Then that was everything went bad, it wasn't much at first, just the phone ringing and there was no one on the other end, so eventually we unplugged the phone and figured if it was one of our friends they call one our cellphones if they really wanted to talk, then the weird text messages started coming, just saying one word 'hello' over and over again, so we switched off the phones, and I knew mom was worried, even more so when Layla came round and began saying we were in danger, but mom just sent her home saying it was fine and put Taylor to bed while scowled and tried protesting.

"Dad, mom's right, nothing," I said weakly, forcing on a small smile while I currently panicked on the inside, panic is never a good thing, still dad was way wound up and that was also never a good thing.

He just shook his head, still scowling and mom sat next to him, he wrapped an arm automatically round her and drew her close to him, whispering in her ear, she bit her lip slightly as she turned her head to him, I managed to read his lips as he spoke his next words:

'Promise me Amaya'.

What did he want mom to promise? What was going on? I frowned as mom hugged dad tightly, burying her head into his chest and taking in a deep, shuddering breath, murmuring soft words that I couldn't hear, but Ronan and Garret obviously could by the way their faces paled slightly.

"How cosy," a voice cackled and we all were suddenly flung backwards, I slammed into the T.V. and yelped as shards of the glass shredded my skin, my heart beating frantically as fear pulsed through me.

My eyes landed on a group of cloaked figures and I screamed as one began going upstairs, they froze and looked at me, along with my very confused family.

"I saw a spider," I said feebly, "icky spiders, destroy them all one day I will, ewww! What you people like spiders? Sickos!" 

Everyone just looked at me and I screamed again as the person continued up the stairs.

"Another one! See it!" I cried, couldn't let them get Taylor, a fireball beginning to form in my hand behind my back and mom seemed to catch onto my plan as she built a lightning bolt in hers.

"No," the cloaked figures frowned.

"Too bad," I grinned, shooting my fireball at the one climbing the stairs, he crashed into the wall with an undesirable crack and soon my father and brothers were powered up, one thought running through my mind, keep Taylor safe.

"I can't believe they fell for that, I mean, Serenity's not scared of spiders," Ronan muttered, rolling his dark eyes as he shot water balls at the cloaked people, "bloody idiots, I mean come on, hoe dumb was that."

"Ronan, shut up and concentrate on kicking bad guy butt!" I snapped, my head turning as the door was flown open, a smile graced my lips as I saw my family, the adults of course, Layla, Pietro, Steve, Josie, Will, Grace, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and Lash, all of whom looked almost as livid as dad, no one could look as livid as dad, it was near impossible, I say near because mom came damn close sometimes.

Mom dragged up the stairs and into a terrified Taylor's room, she looked at us before hugging us all tightly, "I love you all, so much," she whispered, kissing our foreheads in turn, "Serenity, you're in charge, get your brothers out of here safely, just go," she ordered, bolting back downstairs.

That was when two heart stopping screams echoed round the house which instantly went up in flames, I jumped out the window and held Taylor and Charlie close to me, using the wind to get us to the ground, I didn't want to know what was going on, I didn't want to know who was hurt, I didn't want to know, I trembled as Ronan and Garret stood beside me and we ran down the street, fear pumping through my veins.

"Serenity, where we going?" Taylor whimpered fearfully, "I want to go home! I want mommy!! TAKE ME HOME RIGHT NOW!!"

"Taylor, calm down, it's going to be okay, I know it is, just be quiet okay baby?" I said desperately, tears filling my eyes as I glanced back at my burning home, "it's going to be okay, it has to be okay."

People suddenly spewed onto the front lawn, a tall person supporting a limp figure, the tall person was dad, who was the limp person, mom was sobbing and so was Layla, Taylor and Charlie slipped from my slack grasp and Ronan grabbed him as I sprinted back toward the house.

Lash grabbed me as I screamed, my eyes locking onto Pietro's lifeless form that mom was kneeling next to, her head resting on his chest, her fingers clutching him tightly.

He couldn't be.

No.

"LET ME GO!!" I roared, trying to break Lash's grasp and dad suddenly held me tightly, talking softly in my ear as I wept, clinging to him desperately, "daddy, he's going be okay, right?" I whispered, looking up at my father who just stared at me, mom and Layla's screams ringing round the night mercilessly.

"Serenity, I'm sorry, he's-" dad started, then stopped and shook his head, pulling me closer to him as my eyes widened and my body trembled in shock.

Pietro was always there, but the way mom was crying, I knew it was true, he was dead, he wasn't coming back, Layla was just staring at her husband's body unemotionally now, she suddenly yanked mom up and slapped her across the face.

"I TOLD YOU!!" she screeched, this was not Layla, "I TOLD YOU!! BUT NO EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT FOR LITTLE AMAYA!! NO I'VE LOST MY HUSBAND!! BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

Mom just stared, her cheek a stinging scarlet, "yeah, well I've lost my brother," she said simply, her heartbreak evident in her voice, dad let me go and wrapped his arms round her, murmuring soft words of comfort in her hair as Will did the same to Layla, his lifelong best friend, practically.

"Lash, dad's wrong, right?" I whimpered, turning to the man who'd only recently come into my life, I didn't want to believe it, "Lash, tell me he's wrong!"

Lash shook his head, his eyes sympathetic as I backed away slowly, tears rolling down my cheeks, Magenta took my hand and pulled me into a motherly hug, I wanted Zeke, I wanted to be with him, I pulled out of Magenta's hold and ran down the road, heading for her house, where Zeke was.

Minutes later I was ringing the doorbell, it was pulled open by Zeke whose eyes widened as he saw me, he cupped my face gently and wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" he asked softly, pulling me to him in a hug and stroking my hair soothingly as I sobbed.

"Uncle Pietro he's gone," I croaked out and Zeke's hold around me tightened before he lifted me into his arms bridal style and carried me upstairs.

"Sleep," he said gently, kissing me lightly as he placed me on his bed, "I'll call your parents, okay?"

"The house is gone too," I whimpered.

Zeke bit his lip and his head whipped to the door as we heard the front door open, "I'll be right back, sleep Serenity," he muttered, leaving the room and leaving me in darkness, I didn't want to be in the dark, I sat up and created a small fireball in my hand, sending a dim glow over the room, the door suddenly opened and my hand curled over the fireball, extinguishing it easily.

"Hey," I mumbled to my parents as they both stood in the doorway, dad flicked on the light as mom sunk onto the bed next to me and I pulled my knees to my chest and clung to them tightly, "where're Ronan, Garret and Taylor?"

"Downstairs," mom said quietly, her voice distant and almost uncaring, her eyes fixed on the wall in front of her, "with Zach and Magenta."

I nodded mutely and looked at my knees as dad sat on my other side, we sat there in silence for a few seconds before mom began crying again, dad and I instantly hugged her, tears slipping my own cheeks.

"Serenity, go downstairs a minute," dad ordered gently and I nodded, slowly standing and heading downstairs to find my brothers sitting in the sitting room, the twins staring blankly into space while Taylor just didn't know what was going on.

And this was where I began the story, now I guess it's dad's turn to tell the rest, he understands it more than I do.

* * *

**(Warren POV)**

"Amaya, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I whispered, running my fingers through her hair as she cried weakly into my chest, "if I could change what had happened, I would, I would Amaya, I'd change it, but I can't."

"I want him back," she choked, her grip on me tightening, her head lifted and she looked into my eyes tearfully, "I want my big brother back Warren, why did he have to go? Why him?!" her voice was raising with each word, her tears rolling down her pale cheeks, "WHY HIM?! HE WASN'T MEANT TO DIE!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!"

"I know, I know," I murmured as she collapsed back into sobs, pulling her closer to me and holding her tightly, I pressed my lips to her forehead softly and closed my eyes, I was the one who dragged Pietro out, I saw him flying into a wall, heard his neck break due to a powerful telekinetic's abilities, "I know Amaya, I know," I repeated, I hated seeing her like this, her face when she saw Pietro was what hurt the most, her screams were murder.

It seemed like we sat there for hours before she finally fell asleep in exhaustion, I sighed as I lifted her into my arms, she was not sleeping in Zeke Lumen's room, nor was Serenity now I come to think of it, Zach met me as I exited his son's room and led me to the guest room where all my children were, including Serenity's annoying mutt Charlie, they looked up as I entered and sat on the bed with Amaya next to me, sleeping deeply, Taylor instantly crawled into my lap and I wound a protective arm round my youngest son, facing my other three children with a sigh.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Taylor frowned, "why are we at Rodent and Glow Stick's house and not ours?"

"Something happened Taylor, something bad, we can't live in our house for a while and something else has happened too, you know how when Ronan's hamster died and your mom told he went to be with grandpa, grandma and nana?" I said quietly, he nodded and I gulped, "well, Pietro's gone to be with them too."

"Oh, but he's coming back, right?" Taylor asked, his innocence truly was astonishing.

"No, Pietro can't come back from this, he won't be coming back," I answered, a muffled sob made me look up and I saw Garret hugging Serenity while Ronan rubbed her back, they may argue non stop and drive Amaya and me to madness but when the time called for it they all pulled together, "kids, I know it seems bad now, but everything will be okay."

They nodded as we just sat there in silence and they slowly dropped off to sleep one by one, Taylor still not fully understanding by his calm attitude, Serenity devastated, Ronan and Garret simply locked everything way like I do and Amaya was….she was taking it so hard, I just hoped she wouldn't turn into the girl I first met, the closed off, broody, moody Amaya that didn't give a crap about anyone but herself.

"I love you," I whispered to her sleeping form, smoothing her dark hair tenderly, "nothing will ever change that, I love you Amaya, so much."

* * *

Black.

Everywhere I looked was black, it was Pietro's funeral, Amaya had held it together and hadn't cried since that night, her expression was mostly non existent unless she forced on a small smile for Taylor or our friends younger children.

Her hand was currently holding my tightly, her bottom lip between her teeth as we watched Pietro's coffin being lowered into the ground, Serenity was holding Zeke's hand, which I was steadily ignoring, Ronan and Garret were unemotional, their eyes fixed on the wooden coffin, and Taylor was at a friend of his from crèche or whatever.

Amaya suddenly wound her free hand round my arm and buried her head into my shoulder, her tears hitting my neck and I gulped slightly as I wrapped my free arm round her and kissed her forehead reassuringly.

Layla was sitting in the row ahead of us, her shoulders shaking as she held back sobs and her hair covering her face as she looked into her lap, her mother and father were on either side of her, she hadn't spoken to Amaya since it'd happened and I think she blamed her, for Pietro's death.

I glanced round the packed cemetery, Amaya's friend, Tia, from Kingstown was here, al our friends, including Lash, Josie and Steve Stronghold, he was their nephew, Rachel, Amaya and Pietro's aunt from their mom's side, their twin cousins, their names escape me and load of other people I couldn't really remember, I'm just glad Lisa Freeze didn't turn up because that would cause a coffin side catfight, between her and either Layla or Amaya, I'm not really sure who.

The ceremony was soon over and Amaya led me away from the crowds of people, now I was confused, one hand was in mine while the other was resting on her-

Oh no way.

"Warren, we need to talk," she said quietly, looking at the floor, "I'm pregnant."

"I guessed," I muttered, brushing a stray strand of her hair from her face, "it'll be okay, I guess there'll be a new Peace soon, just hope the kids understand, what with…." I left my sentence trail off as Amaya stiffened slightly.

"Yeah, maybe they'll finally have a little sister," she smiled weakly and I sighed as I pressed my lips to hers, holding the back of her neck tenderly as she leaned into me, the salty taste of her tears lingering on her soft lips, "I love you," she breathed as she pulled away, her blue eyes locked on my dark ones.

"I love you too," I promised, hugging her loosely and running my fingers through her silky hair soothingly, "I love you too."

The weeks were slow and painful as they past, we were staying at Josie and Steve Stronghold's house and Amaya being sick every morning wasn't exactly something pleasant to wake up to, the were kids moping, Serenity and Amaya had even stopped singing, the twins stopped playing video games, Taylor was the only normal one, not really understanding the situation, he forced us all to play games with him, set fire to things quite a lot, accidentally of course, and usually managed to make us smile at least once a day, even me.

"Taylor, what have I told you?" Amaya groaned from next to me as he jumped on her, "you can't do that to mommy anymore in case you hurt your little brother or sister, okay?"

"Sorry mommy," he pouted, Amaya sighed and hugged him.

"It's okay, just don't do it again," she said sternly yet softly, "you can jump on your father instead," a slight sense of teasing entering her voice as she poked me in the side.

"Amaya," I mumbled, pushing her hand away and she giggled slightly, that was the first time she'd laughed in weeks, I sat up and smiled slightly at her and she kissed me lightly, 

Taylor grimaced in disgust and she flipped him on his back, tickling him, he squealed in laughter as she just grinned, leaning down and kissing his forehead softly, "no more jumping Taylor Peace, otherwise I'll think of an evil plan," she teased, poking his nose and he scowled in protest.

Maybe everything would work out okay after all, as Amaya used to say a lot, you just got to have hope.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update wait and shirt chapter, I cried writing this, I really did, I am so mean, but it's all to do with my twisted plot of hell**

**Thanks for all reviews and please review this chapter**

**You know, if you don't despise me and want to kill me **


	7. Chapter 7

**(Third Person POV)**

The rain fell as a girl with black hair sat on a park bench, the water dripping to the grass, the icy water camouflaging her tears, she'd lost someone else, the second person in three weeks, her Uncle Will, first her Uncle Pietro and now her Uncle Will, her heart was slowly breaking and she felt as though it was only a matter of time before she lost everyone, before she was completely alone.

"Serenity, you'll get ill," her mother, Amaya, said softly as she approached her daughter, "come back to Josie and Steve's, come on sweetie," she said gently, reaching out to touch Serenity's shoulder but the young girl slapped it away and ran in the opposite direction, the rain never relenting as it bit at both mother and daughter's skin, the former smiled sadly as a single tear, lost by the rain, trailed down her cheek, "it has begun," she whispered before turning and heading back to her sons and husband, one hand held protectively over her stomach.

While, on the other side of Maxville, a man was grinning evilly, his black hair framing his face and making him look like a mad man as he watched a large screen in front of him from which he could see anything going on in the city, he watched Serenity run from her family and knew it was the time to act, she was vulnerable, would want to protect everyone, he would just have to hand her an ultimatum.

"Go, bring her back to me, I wish to work on her personally," he said to one of his followers, "make sure she's here before the rain stops, due to precious Amaya's nickname, if it still rains while her daughter betrays her, it'll make everything so much more worthwhile."

The man beside him nodded and left, a smirk playing at his lips, oh, revenge is always sweet, especially against Peace, Stronghold and all those pathetic little Sidekicks that'd managed to beat his mistress, they would all pay, they would be destroyed from the inside out, and how delicious it would be, listening and watching their heartbreak as their own betrays them so badly.

As their own causes the war that will change everything into ruins.

Serenity shivered and wrapped her arms round herself as she stopped beneath the canopy to a flower shop, she knew the story to this flower shop canopy all too well, when she was younger she'd make her mother tell her the story whenever they passed the shop, her mother would laugh and oblige happily, her father would roll his dark eyes with a slight smile and mutter that his wife and daughter were saps under his breath.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, tell me the story!" a five year old Serenity ordered as she, her mother, her father and her twin brothers past 'Freda's Flowers', Warren groaned and rolled his eyes while Amaya just laughed and the twins looked up at their parents curiously._

_"Okay, okay," Amaya smiled, lifting her daughter onto her hip and kissing the child's forehead, "a long time ago, before any of my children were born, daddy and I actually had lives and we went to a fair because it was Valentines Day, daddy didn't want to go and slept until noon, much to my annoyance._

_"We went on a roller coaster, that was fun, then I wanted a teddy bear and daddy won me lots because he was in a competition with an old friend of ours," Amaya paused for a moment, a sad look crossing her blue eyes before she put her smile back on, "afterwards, we went to a park but then it began to rain, like my nickname at the time, because your daddy couldn't call anyone by their given name unless it was an emergency then, we ran down the street and stopped beneath the canopy to a flower shop, daddy said he was sorry that the rain ruined my day, but I said-"_

_"It didn't!" Serenity finished with a laugh, gazing at her mother with sparkling, innocent blue eyes, "am I going to find someone who loves me like daddy loves you one day, mommy?"_

_"No," Warren snapped instantly and Amaya giggled, looking up at her husband through love filled eyes as his expression grew protective._

_"Of course Serenity, then you'll get married and have children," she said, "and daddy won't like your new husband because he's overprotective but that's just because he loves you."_

_"Okay mommy," Serenity nodded with a grin._

_End Flashback_

The same girl, but now seventeen, was talking to a tall man in glasses before she followed him willingly, her blue eyes determined, he could help her stop this war from happening, help her protect her loved ones, she'd do anything to protect her family and friends because she was nothing without them.

"You're sure this man can help me protect my family?" she said hesitantly as they came to a stop outside a large building, her eyes fixed on the door, a sudden fear seeping into her veins.

"Oh yes Serenity, he can help everything all better," the man in glasses replied, grinningas he led the only Peace daughter into the building, revenge certainly is sweet.

* * *

**(Serenity POV)**

I gulped slightly as I followed Jason Simmons into the large building before me, mom had told me about a war a long time ago and this man said it was happening but he could help stop it, or at least he knew someone who could help stop it.

"Lock the doors," an ominous voice ordered the second I stepped into the room and the doors slammed shut, the bolts locking, I tried wrenching the bolts free but the held fast, fear pulsing through my body.

"Let me out! What's going on?!" I yelled, backing away as three men moved towards me, smirks set on their faces.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to go off with strangers?" the voice from before cackled and the next thing I knew was a thick black darkness along with a sharp pain to the back of my head.

* * *

"Owie, pain," I whimpered as my eyes slowly cracked open, I blinked a few times to clear my blurry vision, I sat up with a wince as my head jarred painfully and I saw a man with back hair standing over me, "who are you?" I whispered hoarsely, glaring up at him weakly.

"Turner Jacobs," he answered dismissively, "not that matters-"

"You were going to be my mom's Sidekick," I cut in with a frown, "why am I here?"

"Because, I loved your mother, but she was so in love with your precious father that she never realised I would never hurt her, that I loved her and would always be there, he can't have loved her if he just went after Barron Battle," Turner spat, his fists clenching, his green eyes flashing, "she was broken when he left, she didn't even look at me, she just saw me as a friend, I never her saw her smile again after he left because she forgot about me as she dropped out of school and took care of her unborn baby, you.

"I was on my way over to her house on the day that she went after Warren Peace while he was fighting Barron Battle, but her T.V. was still on, she was sobbing over Peace's body and I could see she was pregnant, that Dawson wasn't lying, she wasn't having that bastard's baby and he wasn't even there, left her while she was expecting his child, I saw her a few times after that, I was there when she gave birth, you look just like him, except your eyes, you have your mother's beautiful eyes, that was always the best thing about her, the way her eyes always had sparkling emotion in them, until Peace left of course, then they grew dead, tarnished sapphires waiting to be polished again, I never saw them shine again, that's what I want, to see her eyes shine one more time."

My jaw dropped, this psycho is in love with my mom, "why don't you just call her?" I suggested weakly, "I'm sure she'd love to hear from you again, but she wouldn't be with you, she loves dad, but you were friends, it'll be great, I can take you to her, I promise."

"Oh no, you're going to start the war," Turner grinned, putting a hand on my cheek and I grimaced as I pulled away, his face contorted with fury and he slapped me hard across the face, sending me to the cold stone floor, the metallic tang of blood filling my mouth, "don't pull away from me, I put up with watching your mother fawn over Peace, I won't put up with you acting like I'm worth nothing!"

"Dad stop!" a very familiar voice ordered and Juniper appeared next to him, frowning, "you said you wouldn't hurt her too badly! You said we would just start the war and send her back!"

"Go back to your room!" Turner ordered, pushing her away, she sent me a worried look, biting her bottom lip, before turning and leaving, her blonde head ducked.

Turner's hand grasped my bicep and yanked me up, his grip so tight it hurt, he dragged me over to a large machine and threw me inside, grinning manically, he locked the door and went over to a control pad.

"I wasn't able to just absorb lightning," he said calmly as though we were talking about the weather, "I got a power from my mother, I make the impossible happen, I'm invincible, no one can stop me, Pietro and Will Stronghold are already gone, you're going to power up my machine and we're going to destroy the city using the daughter of two of the most loved Heroes this city has ever seen, yes, your mother was loved once as a Hero, she protected those in Maxville before she got pregnant with you, she even did it after you were born, she was loved throughout Maxville, after your twin brothers were born, she stopped, I never saw her after that."

"Anyone told you you're really creepy?" I muttered under my breath as he pressed a button.

Pain poured through my veins and a scream rang from my throat as I curled into a ball, Turner pressed another button and small whimpers escaped me as I clung to my knees desperately.

"That was just a taste, now for the whole meal," Turner laughed, pressing the button again, the same pain tore through me and I screamed louder, my body convulsing with pain, tears starting to trail down my cheeks as I felt my power being drained from my body, I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker.

* * *

**(Garret POV)**

A heart stopping scream echoed round us and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as the T.V. suddenly flickered on, my eyes widened as I saw Serenity huddled in a ball, sobbing, inside a large glass dome.

"Oh my god," mom gasped, her eyes fixed on the man beside the control panel, "Warren, isn't that Turner?"

"Electro Boy?" dad frowned, then he snarled, his fists clenching, "I'll kill him."

"Warren, we don't know where they-" mom stopped, tears welling up in her eyes as Serenity screamed, my sister's back arching as obvious pain streamed through her body.

"Stop, please, stop," she begged as Turner stopped the machine, "please, I just want to go home, it's not my fault, please."

"No," he laughed, switching the machine on again, the screams ringing in my ears as mom cradled Taylor close to her, blocking his ears and eyes.

"Ronan, Garret, take care of Taylor, we're going to find your sister," she whispered, handing Taylor to me and standing, but dad gently pushed her back down into her seat.

"No, you might hurt the baby," he said gently, "I'll call the others and we'll go, okay?"

"No, not okay!" mom snapped, standing and glaring at dad angrily, her fists clenched, "remember the last time Serenity was kidnapped?! I couldn't sit back and watch then and I won't now Warren! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!"

"Remember the last time you said that?" dad growled.

"I blew up the van," mom smirked.

"You're staying!" dad yelled, lifting her up and swinging her over his shoulder, ignoring her yells of protest and her punches, he carried her upstairs as the T.V. switched itself off, Serenity's screams never leaving my mind.

"Garret, why are mommy and daddy yelling?" Taylor asked quietly, "where's Serenity? I want a hug from Serenity Garret!"

"Dad's going to get Serenity when he and mom have settled their differences," Ronan answered for me, his face pale as dad came storming down the stairs, Steve on his heels, both dressed in their Hero costumes, they slammed out the house, mom's shouts of fury obviously following them by the way dad was twitching slightly.

"I hope everything's going to be okay," I muttered, flinching as I heard a smash upstairs and a curse about dad being a twat or something or other.

* * *

**(Warren POV)**

My wife is going to kill me, I just put a neutraliser on her so she can't follow me, it's for her own good, and the baby's, her hormones are out of control right now, she'll understand when's she's calmed down which will probably be after she's killed me.

My daughter's screams were permanently ringing in my ears and it hurt, more than I'll ever admit, she was my only daughter, my first born child, I couldn't lose her.

Zeke Lumen suddenly came running up to Steve and me, his face set in a stony determination and I slowly raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to help you find Serenity, I love her," he said, folding his arms over his chest defiantly as I narrowed my eyes at him, how dare he love my daughter! She was supposed to be a virgin for the rest of her life and not get married!

"You're a kid, no way," I snapped, "now move, Serenity's hurt and I need to find her, she's my daughter and you lay one finger on her-"

"Warren! Save the protective father act for when we have Serenity safe and sound," Steve cut in sharply, leading me down the street, "and stay at home Zeke, we don't need someone else getting hurt."

He opened his mouth to protest but we just walked past him, anger pulsing through my body unrelentingly, my fists clenched as Serenity's pain filled face was fixed in my mind, she was just a kid, how could someone do that to her? I'd get it if it was the Ruby Triangle, they despised any and all Elementals, just as the Elementals hated them, but why would Turner hurt Serenity? He was friends with Amaya in school, before she left, had Serenity, married me and had three more kids, I still find it amazing that she still looks great, only a few stretch marks, but hey, I can live with that, what am I thinking?! My daughter's life is in danger and I'm thinking about my wife in a very nice way, maybe I should go back and get her to forgive me for locking her in a room and putting a neutraliser on her.

"Pyro!" Steve snapped, cutting my thoughts short.

"Huh?" I grunted, looking at him.

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out," Steve said slowly, an eyebrow raised and I scowled, I did not 'space out', I thought deeply about things.

"I'm fine," I muttered, shooting him a quick glare as we walked down the street, searching for any clues that Serenity was nearby.

The hours past slowly and I slammed a fist into a nearby wall, ignoring the stinging pain as helplessness seeped through my body, I just wanted my family safe and sound, a loud cackling suddenly echoed round the city and people stopped walking, frowning slightly as they looked round for the source of the voice.

"Peace, you missing your daughter?" it laughed, full of cold humour, "good, you know who I miss?" he didn't wait for an answer, "Amaya, I miss her a lot actually, but that doesn't matter anymore, I'll kill off your family one by one and have her all to myself, she'll be mine, just like she should have been all those years ago, oh, just so you know, it's one down, three little children to go."

Burning anger flooded through me, then the dreadful pain of loss, the flames that had appeared on my hands died as despair made my blood turn to ice, no, my daughter was not- no, he was lying.

"Warren?" Amaya's voice was distant, but it made me turn, I saw gazing at me, a single tear rolling down her smooth cheek, her face set in an expression of heartbreak, her lips parted slightly, I instantly pulled her to me, holding her tightly, my head buried in her hair as she just stood there, motionless, not making a sound, it was almost as if she didn't even know I was there, then she suddenly pushed me away, blazing fury shining in her blue eyes, "you promised me you would find her," she hissed, her fists clenching, lightning and fire dancing round her hands, "you promised me she would be safe!" her voice was rising with each word, pure loathing dripping from each letter, "YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D BRING MY BABY HOME!!"

"Amaya," I whispered, she looked like she truly hated me, she'd never looked at me like that, her eyes were dead now as she refused to give any emotion, her fists shaking with repressed anger, the lightning and fire crackling.

"You killed her," was the last thing she said softly before walking away, those three words hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Amaya! Wait!" I called, running after her and grabbing her hand, "I did everything I could, there was noting I could do more, I searched everywhere I could think of."

"You obviously didn't look hard enough," Amaya said tonelessly, pulling her hand free, but I grabbed her shoulders and spun me round, her face blank, I searched for any emotion, even if it was hatred I would've been happy, just to know what she was feeling, but she had locked herself away from me and wouldn't give me the key.

"I love you," I whispered, it was the only thing I could think of to say, something flickered in her blue eyes before they became dead again, she didn't pull back and the lightning and fire vanished, "I love you," I repeated, her fists slowly uncurled and the sapphire that made her eyes sparkle slowly began to seep back in, the pain that was held in them made my heart crumble and I hugged her tightly, her arms slowly wrapped around me and I stroked her soft hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, "I love you Warren, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry, I wad just mad and upset and it just hurts so much, I want my daughter Warren, I want to hug her and see her smile and hear her laugh and hear her sing, I want Serenity back, I want my baby girl safe and home, I just want the pain to go away."

* * *

**Am I evil or am I evil? Please don't hate me, please keep reading to find out what happens, I beg of you**

**Thanks for all reviews and please review this chapter if you don't want me to burn in the firey depths of hell **


	8. AN

**I'm thinking of deleting this story, I'm just not so into it anymore and can't really think of where to go from here, I'm either deleting it or putting it on hold for a **_**very**_** long time, sorry**

**Sand Demon's Fire Demon**


End file.
